There For You
by lostsunsets
Summary: completed! takes place during Funk. Quinn finds Rachel in the parking lot then goes and finds Jesse. not my best work. give it a chance please! multi-chap now RxR warning: language, child abuse. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay i know i should be updating my other stories, like Second Chances. But this just came to my mind after watching Funk and noticing that when Rachel is telling them about the mama chicks, Quinn was the only one not there. Enjoy! and please review!

* * *

She watched as the members from Vocal Adrenaline got into their black SUVs and drove off. Her eyes turned and her glance fell upon the broken, humiliated, egg-covered girl. On any other day, she would've laughed, been jealous that she didn't think of that, or not even turn around. But the look on the girl's face was defeated. Maybe, it was the fact that she was pregnant, and couldn't imagine someone doing that to her daughter and her having no one, that made her walk over to the shaking girl.

Approaching her slowly, she noticed that she was trying not to let any of the tears fall. She came up next to her and gently said, "Rachel? You alright?" She was met with silence. "Rach…"She tried again.

The brunette snapped her head up and met the blonde's green eyes. "What, Quinn?" She asked.

She was about to bite back, but decided against it when she saw the hurt in her eyes. "Let's get you home, huh?" She didn't wait for a response, she just took her hand and led her to her car.

The car ride was uneventful and seemed like forever, more than a simple ten minute ride. During the drive, Quinn kept sneaking glances at Rachel. Once seeing that she had tears running down her face.

Exiting the car, the girls made their up to Rachel's bathroom, and Quinn sat her on the bathtub then grabbed a wash cloth from the drawer. Wetting it, she began to wipe the yolk away from her cheek. A silence fell upon them once again as she wiped the egg off her face.

_How could anyone be this cruel to someone so kind? _The thought kept running through her mind. Naturally when they did, she thought back to all the moments where she had been "that cruel" to her. Slushy facials, insults, pornographic artwork on the bathroom wall, kicking her while she down. Of course, she didn't mean anything by it, just living up to the "standards" of being the HBIC and a Fabray. Shaking the memories away, she silently promised herself to do whatever it takes to gain Rachel's friendship.

"…Quinn?" Hearing her name brought her out of her trance. She looked at the girl in front of her.

Realizing that she had asked something. Quinn looked apologetically at her and said, "What? Sorry, Rach. I kinda zoned out. What were you saying?"

"I was just asking why are you doing this? Not too long ago, you would've been jealous that you didn't think of the idea first."

The question hit her hard and she sat down on the toilet as she thought about it. Shaking her head she said, "I don't really know. I guess I just pictured Beth in your shoes and would've killed them if there was someone near by to help, but didn't. Sorry I came late. But St. Jackass is going to pay severely…"

"How do I know this all isn't part of the joke?"

Quinn looked down at her lap and searched for an answer, "Look, Rachel. I know I haven't been particularly nice to you. But if this was a joke, wouldn't Santana and Brittany be here laughing by now?" She bit her lower lip then sighed. "I know you like me but I wanna change that. Plus, there's just a prank that you don't pull and those wannabes did it."

Rachel wasn't really expecting an answer like that so she just smiled softly and said, "Thanks, Quinn."

She got up and handed her a towel. "No problem."

* * *

She watched him as he left practice and made his way to his car. She took a deep breath and put on her best bitch face and approached him. "Hey, St. Jackass!" She called after him. He turned around looking smug and that was a mistake for him. She quickly wiped it off with a hard smack.

"What the hell?" He asked completely clueless. He was in black pants and a red shirt, hair still in his perfect style.

"How could you do that? She trusted you, and you fucking broke her." She said, placing her hand on her hip firmly.

"Please, Quinn. She had it coming."

"How?"

"She broke my heart first when she made that stupid Run Joey Run video."

"She apologized for that. And honestly if you knew her well enough, you'd know that she does those crazy things all the time. It's just Rachel, being Rachel." He scoffed and moved to unlock his door. "Don't you dare come near her again." She then punched him in the face before turning around to leave.

When she arrived at school, she couldn't hide the smile that was playing on her lips. She entered the choir room, and she couldn't avoid Rachel's gaze. Apparently, Rachel told them about what happened with Jesse and the rest of Vocal Adrenaline so the guys were going to go beat them up, but Shue stopped them. She smiled bigger. _I already took care of him. _She thought. _He won't hurt you again, Rach. Promise.

* * *

_

A/N: like it? hate it? please let me know! i've been sick and just one review will make my day!_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok first of all, thanks for all the reviews so far! they make me smile! :) also i have no idea where i'm going with this. i'm only writing this because you all wanted more. (which i can understand) also, my computer is down so i dont know when i'll be able to update next. please note i have no idea where to take this. suggestions appreciated! Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter 2

The bell rang, signaling the end of Glee. Still holding the smile in place, Quinn got up and walked towards the door. Rachel was close behind her as she made her way out of the school. Rachel gently grabbed her elbow and turned her around. Confusion played on her face as she stared up at her. Shrugging her shoulders, she asked, "What did you do, Quinn?"

Deciding to play dumb, she shook her head. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything he didn't deserve," she replied.

"Why? It's not like you care about me."

"That's where you're wrong, Rachel. Just because I used to pick on you, didn't mean that I don't care. You're...well, let's just say one of a kind." She smiled at the smaller girl.

She was utterly shocked at what happened next, instead of more questions from the brunette, the girl wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her. "Thanks Quinn. I really appreciate all that you've done for me lately," she said softly.

"You're welcome Rachel. I know you have absolutely no reason to believe me, but please let me show you that I can be your friend and help you. Please?" Quinn pulled away and looked into Rachel's brown eyes. Searching for an answer that will please her and prove that Rachel still wants that friendship she's been dying for.

Rachel released a sigh and looked deeply in her green eyes that seemed to be sincere. There she saw what she didn't suspect, concern and legitimate hope that she'll accept her offer to be friends. Nodding her head, Rachel said, "Yes. We can be friends."

"Really?" Quinn looked happy for the first time in awhile. A smile stretched across her face as Rachel nodded her response once again. "Thank you so much, Rachel. I promise I won't let you down."

_Junior Year _

Sitting in Glee, Quinn sat behind Rachel rubbing her hands together. While Sam sat next to her, rambling on and on about Avatar. She could really care less about that lame movie. She couldn't stand how Sam could go on and on about it. Over in the corner, Santana, and Finn sat around talking and laughing. She could swear that she heard Rachel's name mentioned a few times and laughter following her name.

Staring into the back of her head, Quinn could tell that Rachel was trying not to cry as she sat there. Biting her lip, she thought back to that day she and Rachel became friends and the promise that she made the small girl. What came next was a shock to all. "God, will you all just shut the hell up?" She said turning around to Santana and Finn.

The room fell silent and nobody dared to move.

"What?" Santana asked.

"You heard me. Shut up." She got to her feet.

"Babe-" Sam tried to intervene.

"Shut up, Sam. No one cares about AVATAR!" She snapped. Sam sat back down. "Don't you care that what you're saying affects people? And you," she pointed a threatening finger at Finn. "She loved you! And now you're sitting here making fun of her as if you never even liked her. Jeez, Finn. Grew the fuck up!" She looked back to where Rachel sat and saw that she was gone. And she knew just where she went, so she went after her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if it was crap. i'm trying. this was just meant as a one-shot. keep that in mind. if you guys don't like it, i'll take down this chapter! let me know and review! please!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She slowly approached the football bleachers and from behind, she could see her shadow on the stands. Taking a deep breath she slowly walked up to the girl who had tears running down her cheeks. Quietly she sat next to her on the high seats. They sat in silence for a while before Quinn broke it and said, "They don't know what they're talking about, Rach. You're better than all of them."

She turned to look at the girl besides her. "Am I?"

"Of course, you are. Who's going to get out of this hick town and see the world? You, not them. You're going to be on Broadway. A star, you're our star in Glee, Rach. They're all just jealous of you."

Staring into Quinn's green eyes, she smiled you sadly. "Where have you been?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I needed you earlier, when Finn broke my heart. You were my best friend. And you weren't there . . ."

"I'm sorry Rach. I know I'm not the greatest friend. I suck at these kinda things. But listen..." she placed her hand on her cheek wiping away tears with her thumb. "I'll try really hard for you to trust me again. Like you did. I'll even kick Finn's ass if you want me to. Just say the word and I'll do whatever it is that you ask of me. I won't promise that I won't mess up; because I mess up everything that I come in contact with. I hate confrontation. But I will promise that I'll try not to hurt you and that I'll protect you from the assholes in this school from now on. I need you to believe, like you did last year. Remember when I kicked Jesse's ass? That was for you, Rachel. Not for anyone else. And you didn't even need to ask me to. I need you to help though. I can't do this on my own..." Rachel nodded. "Thanks, Rach." She smiled at her friend and releasing a breath she got to her feet and said, "Enough of this mushy stuff, let's go get some ice-cream and skip the rest of Glee Club. I was getting tired of pretending to sing anyways." She helped her up and took her hand.

"Quinn Fabray. You have a beautiful voice, you should sing." Rachel said.

Rolling her eyes, she replied. "Whatever you say, Rachel."

After they had their ice cream, Quinn drove her home. Pulling up to the curb, she turned off the car and said softly. "Feeling any better?"

Rachel turned to Quinn and smiled. "Yeah, thanks Quinn. I really appreciate what you did for me back at school. I didn't see that coming at all."

"No bloody way would I allow them to talk about you like that. I know I did in the past and I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright, you're here now." They both smiled at each other. "Night."

"See ya, Rach."

Before she went up to her house, she walked back to the car, smiled and asked through the window, "Would you like to come inside?" Nodding, Quinn followed Rachel into her house.

Walking through the front foyer, she took in the house. It was exactly the same as the last time she was here. The nice cream-colored furniture organized orderly in the living room, a giant TV and next to it, a cabinet completely filled with movies and music. "Don't worry," Rachel said coming back from the kitchen with two bottles of water. "My dads aren't here, so you can relax."

Rachel's dads never really like the girl that caused their daughter so much pain over the years. If they weren't who they were, they'd probably kill the girl or force her and her family out of the state. But, Hiram was a lawyer and Leroy was the Chief of Police. Hiram was a little more civil to Quinn, but Leroy wouldn't even say two words to her that wasn't a threat. Quinn has grown to accept everything that he dished out to her. She saw it as her punishment for everything that she did to Rachel. So when they would talk to her, she would say "Sir", and when they insulted her, she stayed silent. Absorbing every single word that they said to her.

Taking a breath of relief, Quinn turned to Rachel and asked, "Why do they hate me so much? I mean it's been a year since I last insulted you. You've forgiven me, haven't you?" She took a sip of water.

"Our relationship is close Quinn, and since second grade they've seen me come home crying because of the bullying that you caused. So, nine years of the abuse of their daughter, they won't forgive the culprit. Would you, if it was Beth that came home crying, day after day?"

"I guess they have a point. Have I said, I'm sorry in the past ten minutes? Because I am, seriously, I'm sorry about everything."

Shaking her head, she moved closer to Quinn and said, "It's fine, Quinn. You're here now, and that's all that matters to me. I know that you care, today proved that, and you're my friend so, I know that you are sorry about the past. But that's just the thing; it's in the past. It's time to look ahead and move on from our hurt filled history. I know you won't let me down again, I honestly believe that."

"You know when you ramble like that, it makes me love you even more." She froze realizing what she just said. She hoped that Rachel was too occupied to notice. Of course she wasn't.

"Y-you love me?" She asked, not really knowing what she was supposed to say to that. Quinn Fabray just said, "she loved her". Christian Quinn Fabray, HBIC, Head Cheerio, leader of the school, just told Rachel that she loved her.

Quinn looked like a deer caught in the headlights. She didn't know how to answer that. Sure she felt something for Rachel that wasn't the need to be _just _friends with her. It caused her heart to pound in her chest every time she saw the girl. "I-I…Yes. I love you, Rachel…" She realized that she probably just ruined everything that she had fixed between them. "Sorry. I-I'll just leave…" Quinn placed the water bottle on the counter. Walking towards the door, she was surprised when Rachel caught her wrist in her small hands.

Staring into each others eyes, Rachel saw the fear of being rejected in Quinn's eyes. Speaking softly she said, "Wait, Quinn. I-I love you too…"

Quinn's face lit up and she quickly pulled Rachel into her arms and kissed her. The kiss was full of passion and possessiveness. She never wanted to let Rachel go, needed to hold her in her arms for the rest of her life and needed Rachel to believe in her. She was the only person who was really there for her during her pregnancy last year, and she'll never forget it. Pulling apart, they stared at each other, but smiling at what has been confessed just two minutes ago, after waiting forever for it to be said. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Quinn whispered, leaning her forehead against Rachel's.

"Me too." Rachel replied. Quinn leaned in for another kiss, but Rachel spoke quietly and said, "What about Sam?"

"What about him? He doesn't mean anything to me. He's just a friend. Nothing compared to you, Rachel. No one will ever be close." She said, meaning every word and looking at her, waiting for her to say something. "I love you. Not him."

"I love you too." Smiling at each other once again, their lips met.

Just then the door opened and Leroy walked in and froze at the sight before him. "What the hell is going on here?" He yelled, his eyes shooting daggers at Quinn. Both girls pulled apart, and stared at the tall black man in front of them.

* * *

A/N: please review! i told you i have no idea where im taking this! bear with me! sorry if you hated it!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I finally got my computer back! so the updates will come faster! sorry for the long wait! Enjoy! and Review! :)

* * *

Chapter 4

"Dad, what are you doing home so early?" Rachel asked trying to avoid the upcoming subject. Quinn's eyes never left Leroy's, too afraid of doing the wrong thing that would upset him.

Leroy looked at Rachel, his voice a bit more calm than before, "I got off earlier because it's mine and Hiram's anniversary and I wanted to surprise him with dinner. It's a good thing I did. What exactly do you think you are doing with my daughter, Quinn?" His voice was once again filled with venom.

"I-I..w-was just..." She couldn't even think straight. How could she have forgotten that he was a cop and could have her arrested for trespassing, even if she didn't.

"Kissing my little girl." He answered for her.

"S-sir.. I do apologize -"

"Don't even bother, Quinn. I want you out of this house and if I ever see you with her again, I'll arrest you and you'll spend the night in jail." He cut her off. Her mouth fell agape and she stared at him in disbelief. He used to be at least a bit less harsh when he was talking to her.

"D-Dad. Don't do this. Please, cutting me off from Quinn will kill me. She's my only friend and I need her. Please, Dad!" Rachel begged him, staring into his dark brown eyes. "Please..." Tears welled up in her eyes as she waited for a response.

Seeing Rachel holding back tears, broke something inside of Quinn and she felt guilty knowing that she was the one to cause it. If she didn't come in, this wouldn't have happened. They would probably be laughing on the phone with each other by now if she didn't. But she did. She couldn't resist Rachel's brown eyes and smile that she shown so brightly. How did Rachel get her wrapped around her finger already? She's Quinn Freaking Fabray. She doesn't belong to anyone. _Except Rachel, _she thought. Biting her lip she waited for Leroy to say something, anything, growing more and more nervous by the second.  
After a moment of silence, Leroy turned to Quinn and spoke a bit more softly. "I think it's time that you leave now, Quinn. Please, get out of my house. I have to talk to Rachel in private."

Nodding, she grabbed her keys and turned to Rachel and gave her a weak smile. "Bye, Rach. Sir." She then left the house and ran to her car. When she got into the driver's seat, she released all the tears that she had been holding from the moment he told her to get out.

Falling asleep that night was impossible for both girls. They couldn't take their minds off of the kiss that they shared and the following results. Rachel felt particularly guilty because it was her dad that kicked Quinn out and she didn't stop him.

Quinn couldn't stop thinking about what would happen to them next. Would they be together? Would her dad allow her to see her? What if they couldn't see each other again?_Oh, God. Please no,_ she thought. Worry took over her for the rest of the restless night.

The next day, Quinn drove to school, hoping to see Rachel and talk to her about what happened last night. Her hopes were softened when she got out of the car and saw Rachel sitting on the curb waiting for her. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her bag and exited the car. Walking over to the girl on the sidewalk, she could tell that the atmosphere had changed greatly. It went from hope, to dreary. She reached Rachel and decided not to take her into her arms like she had planned.

"Rachel?" She asked, preparing herself for the worst outcome to present itself.

The brunette looked up and met her gaze, tears threatening to fall from her chocolate brown eyes. She bit her lower lip and quickly avoided eye contact with the startling green eyes before her. "I'm sorry, Quinn." That was all she said.

Quinn sat down next to the girl and reached for her small hand. She didn't know what to say to that. She knew that Rachel was sorry. But why couldn't she say anything? It was like her lips were stuck and words couldn't form in her mouth. Then Rachel said the words that Quinn was dreading. "I can't be with you anymore, Quinn." Tears cascaded their way down her cheeks as she continued to look at anything but the blonde in front of her.

Quinn's heart broke. It felt like someone took a sludge hammer to it, and smashed it to tiny pieces. She couldn't think straight, and couldn't feel anything. She was numb. Rachel's words repeated over and over again in her head. Her entire world just crumbled beneath her, like it did when she found out that she was pregnant.

She knew that Rachel wanted – no, needed, her to say something. Anything. But she was too numb to think of anything besides what she just said. After waiting for five minutes, giving it time to fully sink in, Quinn spoke up quietly, "I'm sorry I screwed up everything with that kiss. But Rachel, please, you can't leave me. I need you, and you need me. Please..."

Shaking her head, Rachel replied gently, "It's not like I want to leave you, Quinn. I love you, but we can't be together. My father can't stand me being with you. And he's asked me to trust him and to stop seeing you. I'm doing this for my father's ease of mind. He's sick. Please, Quinn. I know it won't be easy. Love never is. But please, we'll still have Glee and English together. But that's all I can give you." Slowly, Rachel got to her feet.

Holding unto her hand, Quinn too jumped up and tried to stop her from leaving. "Rachel, please. I don't care if you can't give me anything. I just want you. And your love. That's all that I ask. Please, I will go to your dads and ask permission! Please...we can figure this out. I love you!"

Rachel leaned up and kissed Quinn's forehead and brushed her hand against her now tear streaked cheek. "Good-bye, Quinn...I'm sorry." She grabbed her bag and headed towards the now crowded school, leaving Quinn standing there completely heartbroken.

* * *

A/N: sorry, for the way the chapter went, but it's all gonna be worth it. just bare with me, please! :) don't forget to review, the faster the reviews, the faster the story!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: i couldn't leave you guys hanging like that. i, myself hate cliffhangers. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

She couldn't let Rachel go. She was everything she wanted. And without her, her life would have no meaning, and she needed that feeling. She'd be damned if she didn't. She quickly ran back to her car and drove off, not caring if she went to school anymore to try and talk to her.

She didn't know if he was going to be there, but she had to try. So driving down the streets, not caring if she broke any of the speed limits. All that matter right now was that she was with Rachel and she knew just how to do that. Finally, she reached the building and ran in.

Walking in, she saw other police officers wondering around as if they were acting to look busy. Cause seriously, nothing ever happened in this God forsaken town. Walking down the hall she came to an office with his name in bold letters and his rank beneath. Taking a deep breath, she slowly raised her hand and knocked softly on the wood. A deep voice responded, giving her permission to enter, hesitantly she did. "Mr. Berry? Can I talk to you?" She asked as she made her way into his office.

He sat at his desk and was going through a case file. He glared up from his glasses, and sighed heavily. "Fine." He simply said, motioning for her to sit in the chair opposite of his desk.

She did and as soon as she sat down, she began her speech. "Mr. Berry, I know you can't stand me. I honestly don't blame you, but please you can't ask me to not be around Rachel. She's my best friend. I know that I haven't treated her the way she deserves in the past, but I want to make up for those things. Now, I know your family is close, and Rachel loves and respects you. She wouldn't be my friend if she didn't forgive me. Don't you think you should trust her, the way she trusts you?" She quickly realized what she just said and quickly apologized. "I'm sorry, Sir. I don't mean to come between you and Rachel, but please don't separate us. I came here to ask permission to be with her. I love her. And I have no problem abiding to your wishes. I just need a straight answer, and if you really don't want me to, I promise to back off. It's just…Rachel brings the best out of me. And makes me want to be a better person. I don't know exactly what it is. Maybe it's the way her eyes light up when she sings, or the way she smiles when she talks about you and your husband. Whatever it is, it touches me and makes me wish that I hadn't given up Beth." A tear escaped her eye as she thought about Rachel and how much she loved her. "P-please, Mr. Berry. I love her so much. And I swear that I'll take care of her…"

Her eyes pleaded with his brown eyes, begging him to allow them to be together. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime, he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. Taking a breath, and folding his hands on his desk he looked at her. "You really love her, don't you?" She nodded. "Quinn, Rachel means the world to me. She has always been my angel, and all those years of you bullying her, broke my heart and I swore to myself that not to allow you near her ever again. Imagine if someone was bullying Beth. You'd do the same thing, I'm sure, right?" Again she nodded. "Ever since you and her became friends, there has been something different about her. Don't get me wrong, I love it. Truly. But she is fragile and I'm afraid that if she loves you as much as you love her, and something goes wrong, it'll break her." She nodded and hung her head. He sighed and continued, "I'll allow it."

Her head shot up like a whip. Her neck ached but she didn't care. A smile formed on her face and she said, "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes. But I swear to God Quinn, if you do anything to hurt her, I will hurt you. Do you understand me? I'm very protective of my family. They come before anything, even the law which I serve. I'm not afraid of prison. I know you've had a rough time these past years, but Rachel has had a rough life. Your father used to beat you, didn't he?" Quinn bit her lower lip. "I saw the bruises on your back when you came over last year. And growing up like that I'm sure has to be hard. I've worked too many child abuse cases. But that doesn't erase the reasons why you used to bully my daughter. So why did you?"

She was at a loss of words. She really didn't want to tell him why. But the way she looked at it, didn't changed anything. "I don't exactly know…"

"Quinn. I'll allow you to go after my daughter, if you atleast promise me that you'll try not to hurt her like you used to. I can't see her like that again, Quinn. I _won't _see her like that, again."

"I swear, Mr. Berry. I swear, I won't hurt her again. Never ever again."

"Alright. Go get her, Quinn. I'll leave you guys alone." He said, and a huge grin spread across her face.

"Really? Thank you so much." She jumped up and ran out the door. He smiled to himself and continued his work.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: just a heads up, this chapter is shorter than usual, but don't worry i'll update tomorrow! please don't hate me! Review and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

With the biggest smile on her face, Quinn drove as fast as she could back to the school. She couldn't wait to tell Rachel the good news. They were finally going to be together and no one was going to stop them. Sitting at a Stop sign, she began to think of what Rachel's reaction will be when she tells her. Would she be happy? Or did she not want to be with her in the first place? _No, I can't think like that, _she yelled at herself. Of course Rachel wanted to be with her, why else would she tell her that she loved her if she didn't?

Pulling herself out of her thoughts, she continued on. She didn't hear the screeching of tires, or the truck heading straight towards her.

The pain she felt was unbearable, and she was having trouble breathing. "Rachel…" She gasped out before she blacked out.

Rachel walked through school, not bothering to pay any attention to her classes. All that matter to her was Quinn, and she didn't show up in her classes. Concern took over her, as she thought about how much of an impact her words really had on the Cheerleader. Sighing, she opened her locker to retrieve the books for English.

In the distance, she heard her name called. She looked up, expecting Karofsky with a Big Gulp slushy in his hands, instead she saw Santana running towards her. Out of breath, Santana said, "Berry, Quinn is in the hospital." Without a second's hesitation, she ran out of the school and to the hospital.

When she reached the hospital, Rachel went up to the reception desk and asked as calmly as she could, "Quinn Fabray? Which room is she in?"

A young, naïve nurse looked up from her computer and said sickingly, sweet, "Are you her sister?"

"No. Tell me how she is."

"I'm sorry we can only disclose information to family members."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm the Chief of Police's daughter, and unless you want the cops to come here, I suggest you tell me how the hell she is right now."

Nodding, the nurse typed something into her computer and said, "Room 1096. She just got out of surgery and is recovering."

Rachel took off towards the room before the nurse could say anything else. She arrived at the room and taking a deep breath, opened the door.

Quinn laid in the hospital bed, pale and unmoving. She had cuts and bruises all over her body. Her left wrist was wrapped and her right leg was in a boot. She looked exhausted and if it wasn't for the heart monitor beeping a steady beat, Rachel would've thought that she was dead.

Walking over, she sat on a chair and took her hand into hers. Tears made their way down her face and she whispered, "I'm so sorry Quinn. I'll talk to my dad, and ask him to reconsider… I do love you…more than you know."

Quinn stirred and opened her eyes. "Rachel? Am I dead?"

Releasing a relieved sob, she shook her head, "No, you're just fine. I'm going to take care of you. I promise. I'm going to convince my dad to let us be together."

"I already did. I was coming back to school after I talked to him, I was so excited to tell you. Then, something happened…I don't remember."

"You were hit by a car. You had some internal bleeding, but they fixed it. Other than your fractured wrist and your broken leg, you're just fine." Rachel smiled then kissed Quinn softly. "You're just fine."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Before you read, i'm asking you to have faith in me. i know what i'm doing. Sorry for the short chapter that was chapter 6. i'll update soon! Review and Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

Weeks passed and every day, Rachel came to visit and would bring her assignments from school, and get well cookies. A smile formed on her lips every time she saw the small brunette walk by her window and then into the room.

Quinn and Rachel's relationship grew stronger with every second spent together. At this point, Quinn couldn't picture her life without the tiny singer with her every step of the way. She thanked Leroy Berry so much for allowing them to be together. She promised to make the most of their time together, because she knew that as soon as she went back to school, there'd be talk about them and the social hierarchy will be there to tear apart their relationship.

Biting her lip, Quinn sighed and looked to her right, just in time to see Rachel walk by. A few seconds passed and the girl was standing at the front of her bed. "Hey, how are you feeling," she asked putting down a bundle of daises that she had brought.

Quinn gave her a smile and said, "Thanks Rach. I'm feeling fine. I just want to get the hell out of this dump."

"Well, a nurse just told me that you can leave today if you're feeling up to it."

"Really? Awesome. Let's get out of here." She said as she made to throw the covers off and get her things.

Rachel stopped her, smiling that some things never changed. "Not so fast Quinn. We have time, just take it easy."

"Why?"

"Because you still have a broken leg, and I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Rachel, I promise to be careful. Now can we leave?"

Releasing a sigh, she nodded. "I guess."

After Quinn got dressed, in jeans and a tank top, she reappeared from the bathroom and smiled at Rachel. "Let's go. School's about to start." Rachel gave Quinn a weary look. "What?" Her eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"It's just, don't you think you should wait to go to school? You are just now getting released."

"Rachel, I feel fine. Don't worry. Besides I've missed too many days of school and I need to catch up with my assignments and also Glee. Not to mention, Coach Sylvester is probably furious with me."

"Quinn, don't get your hopes up on anything okay? Things have changed since everyone found out about us."

"How did they?"

Rachel looked away from her and quietly said, "Finn told them."

"He did what?"

"He was here visiting one of his cousins and saw us kissing. I tried to get him to not say anything, but he did anyway. He said it was his way of payback for me cheating on him. I'm sorry…I understand if you want to-"

Before she could continue, Quinn took her hand and held it in hers and said, "It's not your fault. Don't worry about anything, everything will be just fine and I'll be sure to kick Finn's ass for this. Then again, maybe it's for the best. I was willing to keep it a secret for your sake, seeing as you'd be the most likely to get the most of the insults. But now, I can shove it in there faces that I'm with the most beautiful girl in school. Whatever you want, Rachel."

Rachel stared into Quinn's green eyes and smiled. Instead of saying anything, she leaned up, placed her hand behind her head and brought their lips together. The surge of the passion filling both girls and Quinn brought her hands around her lower back and brought their bodies closer together.

Quinn took the taste of vanilla mint chap stick into her mouth and concentrated on everything that Rachel did. From rubbing the back of her head with her fingers to the sync of their lips moving with each other. Pulling apart, Quinn brushed a strand of Rachel's hair out of her eyes. "I love you, Rachel. And I'd do anything you want. Just say the word." Rachel smiled and kissed Quinn again.

"I love you too." She spoke against her soft lips.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, i know alot of you want Finn to get his ass kicked so here ya go! This was a hard chapter for me to right because of the language. i apologize if i offend anyone! don't hate me! i'll update soon! probably tomorrow! p.s. i'm so excited for glee tonight! i saw a preview of Quinn defending Rachel, and i loved it! so cute! Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Quinn and Rachel pulled up to the school, just after first period ended. Turning off the engine, Quinn turned to Rachel, smiled and offered her hand. "Ready?" She asked. Already prepared and will kill anyone that says anything to her about dating Rachel.

Sighing, Rachel nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Climbing out of the car, she took Rachel's hand and together they walked up to the school.

Entering the building, they walked hand in hand down the hallway and to Rachel's locker first. Approaching the locker, Quinn saw red lettering on it, as they got closer she saw what was scribbled on it with a sharpie.

_Dyke._

The word repeated itself all over her locker, surrounding the bigger word in the center. She could feel Rachel trying not to cry and to hold herself together. But by the way her body was trembling, she wasn't succeeding very well.

Rage grew inside of Quinn and her right fist clenched and unclenched. She was just begging someone to walk by and say something. Her wish came true as Finn walked by and yelled over his shoulder, "Hey dyke, how's your fag fathers?"

Quinn lost it. She released Rachel's hand and threw a punch at Finn. She hit him square in the jaw. She stood over him and said dangerously, venom dripping from her words, "Don't you dare say anything to her! Or I'll beat you so hard, you won't be able to walk straight for a month."

He stood up said, "Please, you don't have anymore power me. You're just her gay bitch."

She looked at him with so much hatred, that he had to step back. She kneed him in the groin and he doubled over in pain. "Now, do you have a problem with that? Didn't think so. Feel free to tell your sexually confused football players that Rachel's off limits now too, would ya?" She grabbed Rachel's hand and began to turn around.

Just then Quinn felt a hand on her shoulder and was pushed into the lockers. She looked and saw that it was Karofsky. "Bitch. Don't think you can tell him what to do." He raised his hand to smack her when he was tackled to the ground. She looked and saw Santana punching the living hell out of him.

Quinn watched the scene before her, part of her glad that Santana had her back and the other half not wanting her to get involved at all. Finally, Quinn grabbed Santana's arm and stopped her. The moment she did, both boys took off running. "San. Stop. I don't want you to get suspended for me. I love the fact that you are willing though." She smiled and Santana smiled back.

"Look, I don't know what you see in Berry. God, knows she's demented. But I have your back. And I'll tell Mr. Shue about what happened, so you guys won't have to worry about Glee." She looked at Rachel who stared at her dumbfounded. "I'll make sure they leave Rachel alone from now on too." She added.

Quinn pulled Santana into her arms and whispered, so only she could hear. "Thank you Santana. I know I picked you for my best friend for a reason. I love you."

"Love ya too, Q. Now, my girl is waiting for me in the janitor's closest, so I gotta run." Santana smiled at them both then left.

Quinn turned and looked over at Rachel, and smiled sadly at her. She walked over and cupped her face. The girl was shaking and she had a distant look in her chocolate eyes. Quinn looked into her eyes and softly said, "Rachel. They're gone. It's just you and me now." Rachel looked around and nodded. "Come on, let's skip today after all. Too much drama in one day if you know what I mean." Rachel cracked a smile at Quinn and allowed her to be lead away and back to the football bleachers.

Sitting on the metal bleachers, the sun shining brightly, causing her blonde hair to shine, Quinn sat with Rachel's head in her lap. She played with her soft, smooth, hair and smiled at the girl. "What are you thinking about Rach?" She asked trying to get something out of the small brunette.

Rachel looked up and smiled. "Just about how much I love you right now. And how I don't deserve you at all."

"Nonsense, Rach. Its me that doesn't deserve you. You were so collected back there. I snapped. I wanted to beat the hell out of Finn for what he did and what he said to you. That was just as low as you can get, besides Jesse of course. Besides, what kind of name is Finn anyway? What did he look like a fish when he came out? Seriously, what were his parent's thinking?"

Rachel chuckled at the girl in front of her. She couldn't remember loving anybody this much in her life. She knew that Quinn would always be there for her, and nothing anyone could do, could change that. Rachel finally had the better half of her and she was grateful every second that she spent with Quinn.

Quinn felt just the same. She knew that if she didn't have Rachel in her dark life, she would've given up a long time ago. She has the scars to prove it. But when she was with Rachel, nothing else existed around her. Her father's beatings didn't hurt. She didn't need to be anybody she wasn't, just be herself, and most of all, show the love that she holds for the diva.

Rachel leaned up and kissed Quinn. Quinn responded with the emotion that Rachel was hoping for. Quinn's tongue ran along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. It was granted and soon, the two girls were battling for dominance and after the day Rachel had, Quinn obliged. Moving slightly, Quinn was now straddling her, grateful for the bigger size bleachers. A moan escaped from Rachel's throat as she tried to get closer to Quinn. Their bodies touching, wasn't enough for her.

Running a hand down her back, Rachel moved her hand beneath Quinn's tank top and up her back. Quinn resulted by grinding into Rachel. Their lips never left each other's, until Rachel felt a bunch of raged skin on Quinn's back.

"Quinn, what is this?" Rachel asked breaking contact and staring the girl in the eyes.

"You don't wanna know, Rach. It's a long story." Quinn replied trying to look away from Rachel's eyes, but failing. She was under her spell.

"Please tell me. You know I won't judge you." Quinn moved so that Rachel could sit up and then looked at her girlfriend and began.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: **Warning: this chapter contains child abuse. Heads up if it's a trigger for you!** enjoy! don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 9

"_Quinn Fabray! Get your ass down here!" Russell yelled up the stairs at his daughter. He was drunk once again, and she knew that the second that she got down there, there'd be hell to pay._

_Taking a deep breath and summoning up the courage, she slowly began to walk down the staircase. She was tempted to run back up the stairs when she saw him with a glass of scotch and his belt already off. But she couldn't run, that'd only make it worse of her. She had learned that last time she tried to run from him._

_Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he grabbed her hair in the back of her head and dragged her towards the den. Her hands went to his that held her with such a firm grip, trying to loosen the hold. His hand wouldn't budge though. She was totally screwed for a reason, she didn't know. She had obeyed his rules and accomplished everything that was asked of her to do. Finally, they reached their destination and he threw her to the ground. Then he asked dangerously, "Do you know why this is happening?" She looked up and saw that there was a reason and she had to know, or it'd only last longer._

"_I-I…" She stuttered. She scanned her mind quickly to find something that she did wrong. The only thing she could find was being friends with Rachel. No, she had to be friends with Rachel no matter what her parents told her._

_Growing impatient, he reached down and grabbed her arms. An evil smirk was plastered on his face. "I'll tell you. How many times have I told you not to talk to that FREAK?" He yelled, shaking her as hard as he could. He then let go and she fell to the floor. He stood over her and began to unbutton his trousers._

_She whimpered and looked at him through blurry eyes. "Daddy. Please, I'm sorry! Please, don't! Please, please, please…" She cried. Her pleads were lost as he punched her stomach. She groaned at the pain. Her green eyes were shut and she tried to will herself that this wasn't happening. Her father wasn't going to rape her again. He wasn't going to use his belt on her until she had passed out from the amount of pain. But when she opened her eyes, she knew that God had once again abandoned her._

"…he didn't stop until, he passed out due to exhaustion and alcohol." Quinn cried. She couldn't believe that she just shared her darkest secret with Rachel. She most definitely didn't want her anymore now. How could she? Quinn wasn't a virgin. She wasn't anything that someone like Rachel could ever want. She couldn't look at Rachel anymore. She brought her knees up to her chest and avoided eye contact. She was so ashamed. She was….a slut, like her father called her every time he had his way with her.

Quinn closed her eyes and tried hard to stop crying. Crying was for the weak, and Quinn Fabray was not weak.

Quinn waited for Rachel to get up and leave. Part of her wanted her to. The other part begging to be held.

Rachel couldn't believe what she just heard. How could a father do that to their daughter? Fathers are supposed to love unconditionally and be overly protective of their children, like her dads were. Her heart ached as she looked at the fragile girl in front of her and she need to hold her. Not caring whether or not she wanted to be held, she need to know that she wasn't going anywhere.

Arms wrapped around, Quinn and she unconsciously leaned in towards Rachel. She smelled her sweet scent and a small smile formed on her face as she was being held by the one person she loved more than life itself. She knew she could trust Rachel with her life, and who knows, maybe someday she will get out of the hellhole that was her home.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: **Warning this chapter contains child abuse, not very graphic though!** you've been warned, sorry if you hate it. I know alot of you want Rachel to do something, seeing as she loves Quinn and all, so here you go. It's not much but, all in good time, peeps! Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Chapter 10

Rachel walked through her living room, after dropping Quinn off at her house, making sure Russell was nowhere to be found. She saw both of her dads sitting on the couch watching Friends and laughing at something Phoebe was singing with her guitar. She stood there and watched them enjoying their favorite show. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she remembered Quinn and her current situation.

Once the show was over, she took a deep breath and joined them on the couch. "Can I talk to you guys about something?" She asked mainly looking at her dad, seeing as he would be able to do the most in the subject she was about to tell them.

"Of course, honey. What's on your mind?" Hiram said, turning the TV off and turning to fully face his daughter.

"It's about Quinn."

"She didn't hurt you did she?" Leroy asked.

"No, not at all, Dad. Promise. It's just…I'm concerned for her and how her father is treating her. Today, she told me about all the scars on her back and what he does to her. Dad, he…r-rapes her…" She said through sobs.

Leroy and Hiram exchanged looks of concern and fury at Russell Fabray. Leroy got up and went into the kitchen. He came back in wearing his police jacket and his belt. Before he left, he went back over to Rachel and cupped her cheek, getting down at eye level. "You don't need to worry about Quinn anymore, Ray. I'll bring her home and get her away from that man for the rest of her life. I know you love her very much, so I'll do everything that I can to get custody of her, if Hiram wants her too?" He looked at his husband and nodded. He kissed her cheek and gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll be back. Hiram will you please call the social worker?"

Without another word, he picked up the phone and called the agency. Rachel stood up and gave them both a hug. "Thank you…" She said.

Leroy then left while Hiram was still on the phone.

Quinn sat in the corner of her bedroom, covering her ears, and rocking back and forth. "No…please, don't Daddy! Please!" The loud banging on her door was scaring the hell out of her. He hasn't been like this before. He was so pissed when he learned about her and Rachel's relationship from a co-worker.

"Get your ass out of there right now!" He ordered. Finally, he kicked down the door and entered quickly. "No daughter of mine is going to date a daughter of a couple of Fags! Well, I guess you are a SLUT, aren't you, Quinn?" He picked her up and slammed her against the double-sized bed.

"No. Please, Daddy! Stop!" She begged as he began to remove his belt. He quickly whipped it across her face and her lip split and a welt formed on her cheek. She cried at the stinging pain. "Please, please, please, don't!"

Quinn pleaded with God that this would be the last night she would be with this man. She only prayed as he ripped her jeans, that God hadn't forsaken her again. But instead would come through for her. She needed someone to come save her, anyone, even Finn. But nobody was going to come. Rachel saw that he wasn't here when she dropped her off and went home. He was just waiting for her to leave before he entered the house to terrorize his daughter.

He pulled out of her, then began to punch her repeatedly in her stomach and across her face. She couldn't feel anything anymore, she was completely numb from all the searing pain that traveled throughout her body. "Rachel…" She muttered before she blacked out completely. The last thing she saw was a figure standing in her doorway.

* * *

A/N: DON'T HATE ME! i'll update tomorrow! let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: thanks for all the love you guys! as i promised here's the next chapter! Enjoy! ps i know social papers take forever with lawyers and all, but just go with it.

* * *

Chapter 11

She was surrounded by a green meadow, with trees in the distance, and a stream nearby. "What the hell?" She asked aloud. Her voice echoed throughout the meadow. Her white spring dress blew with the wind and the sun shown brightly through her blonde hair. "Where am I?"

She turned around when she heard her name. No body was there and yet, she heard it again. The second time, she recognized it to be Rachel's voice calling out to her. "Rachel?" She called out. Looking around frantically. Before she could say anything, she saw her appear before her in what she was wearing today.

"Hi." She smiled, she walked over to where she was standing.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"Where ever you want it to be. It can just as easily be the football stadium." the scene changed and they were standing by the bleachers. "…or the auditorium." Once again the scene changed. Rachel looked at the blonde and sighed. "The reason I'm here is so you can either move on, or stay. It's up to you."

She looked around and in the distance, she saw a bright light and then looked back at Rachel. "I d-don't…" She stared into Rachel's brown eyes. "All I can feel is pain. But there's also love. Love which I hold for you."

"Then you already know your answer. Cause now you can feel, before you couldn't." She leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips. "I'll be waiting." She then disappeared.

Rachel anxiously sat next to Quinn and held her hand. Waiting until she woke up so she could hold her safely in her arms. "Quinn. Please wake up, soon. I need you." She whispered. She then rested her head on the bed next to their combined hands.

Leroy watched from the doorway, as his daughter continued to wait for Quinn's recovery. His heart felt for the girl his daughter was in love with. A small smile formed on his lips and just as he was about to enter, the social worker walked up to him. "Officer Berry. I have the papers are all ready. You and your husband will just have to sign them. Mr. Fabray already did." She said looking into the window and seeing Quinn Fabray lying unconscious on the bed, she gave a sad smile and looked back at the man in front of her.

He sighed and gently said, "We should wait until she's awake, so she can choose what she wants to do." He took the folder from her and said, "Thank you." He then walked off.

Hiram opened the door and walked in. Rachel hadn't moved a muscle since, Leroy got her to the hospital and she hasn't left Quinn's side except to go to the restroom. He walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, she rubbed her eyes and lifted her head and hoping to see Quinn smiling at her. Instead she saw her daddy standing there with a cup of coffee in his hands. He handed it to her and she smiled, "Thanks, Daddy." She then sat back in her chair and stared at the girl in front of her. Her lip required five stitches and so did her right eyebrow. She had three broken ribs and a punctured lung. "Has the doctor said anything else?" She quietly asked. Hoping that maybe she did and Quinn would wake up soon.

He shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Ray. Don't you think you should get some rest?"

Rachel had dark purple bags under her eyes from lack of sleep for the past two nights. Afraid, that she would miss when Quinn need her, she didn't even try to sleep. "No. I'll sleep when Quinn is back."

"Ray-"

"No, Daddy. I won't leave her side! You know that. You also know how much she means to me, so please, stop trying to make me get some sleep." He nodded then kissed her head and left her alone. He understood of course, if it was Leroy, he'd be doing the same thing.

She sighed and a tear escaped her eye as she looked back at the damaged girl on the bed. She knew that if the roles were reversed, Quinn wouldn't leave her side either. And to her that brought so much comfort. She held unto Quinn's hand tighter and she prayed that she would wake up soon. "Please, wake up, Quinn. I love you."

Quinn took a deep breath and prepared herself for the pain she knew would come to her when she woke up. The room's noises were the first to come to her. The steady beeping of her heart monitor, the pumping of an oxygen mask. She then heard something which wasn't a machine, but someone crying. She thought about what Rachel had told her in her dream. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was indeed in the hospital, yet again.

She glanced around and took in her surroundings, she immediately noticed the brunette sitting in a chair by her bed, holding her hand. A smile grew and she whispered softly, "Rachel…"

Rachel shot her head up and gasped as she saw Quinn smiling at her. Her heart almost stopped beating as she stared at her beloved girlfriend. She was finally awake! "Oh my gosh, Quinn! You're finally awake. Thank goodness!" She said, a smile from ear to ear. She cupped her cheek and brushed lightly across her blackened cheek.

"What happened?" She asked, unsure as to why she was in the hospital.

"Your dad…He…I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, Quinn." She cried.

Quinn slipped off the mask and replied, though her voice was raw and dry. "It's not your fault, Rachel. Please, don't blame yourself." Her hand brushed across her face and smiled weakly at her. "I love you, Rachel. Besides how could I leave you? You saved me…" Quinn brought her closer and kissed her as if her life deepened on it.

* * *

A/N: Next chapter coming to a computer near you! :) Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: And here's chapter 12! i hope you enjoy! its longer than my regular chapters! special thanks to wagner710! you make me smile every time i read a review from you! Thanks! :) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

The following day, Quinn learned about everything that was going on from the Berries but she didn't know about the paper work containing her custody. Everyone left, except for Leroy who stayed behind, Rachel looked at him curiously and he just smiled at her. When the door closed, he walked up to her bed and said, "How are you doing Quinn?"

She looked at him and shrugged. "Feeling good."

"No I mean, how are you _Quinn Fabray _doing? You've been through more than most people have in their lives, in your short seventeen years." He took the chair that Rachel had once occupied.

She looked down at her hands and thought about that question. Truth be told, she had no idea how she was doing. Her father almost killed her. Her girlfriend is Rachel Berry. And as far as she knew, she was homeless. She bit her lip, careful of the stitches, and replied softly, "As well, as expected I suppose. My father almost killed me, if it wasn't for you coming. Honestly, I don't know how I should be doing."

"Quinn, you're strong, I can see that just by looking at you. Rachel told me about what happened at school and I can't tell you how grateful I am for you, because of that. I have something that I would like to discuss with you. Please keep an open mind about it, okay?" She nodded, turning her full attention to him. "Your father gave up custody of you. I know that you will have nowhere to go once you get discharged, but I would like you to know that, with your permission of course, Hiram and I will gladly take you in. Adopt you. Of course, you're welcome to leave when you are eighteen and you don't have to see us again if you don't want to. But, you'll have a place to call home and we'll give you an allowance like we give Rachel and set up a Bank account for you. You'll have your own bedroom and won't have to travel across town to see Rachel. If you don't want to, that is completely fine. I just want you to know that you have us for a home."

Quinn could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. No one has ever offered her something like this before. Sure when she was pregnant, she lived with some of her friends, but never had a parent come to her, and offer their home to her. "Why are you being so nice to me? Not too long ago, you hated me."

"I never hated you, Quinn. I just didn't trust you, but now after everything that has happened, I do. The question is: do you trust me?" He asked.

She looked into his dark eyes and said, "That night, when my father was…." She trailed off, unable to finish the thought. "I was giving up on everything, but the one person who got me out of there. I didn't know that it was you, until a few days ago. I know that we don't always agree on things, but to answer your question: yes. I do trust you. You helped save me, you and Rachel both did and I can't be more grateful to you both. For your other question, I think that living with you guys would be an honor, but I'm not sure if Rachel would want me there."

Leroy shook his head and smiled. "Quinn, Rachel came to us for help, and that was why I was there. She would love it, if you were to move in. She has been asking us since you got here, when you are moving in. So, can we sign the papers now?"

"Thank you, Mr. Berry." She cried. She cursed herself; she really needed to stop crying in front of people.

"Please, call me Leroy from now on. You're part of the family now. No need for titles. Also it goes without saying, but I'm going to anyway. There won't be any teasing of any sort allowed in the house. I trust you won't but, if you do, you will regret it. Understand?"

Quinn nodded. "I won't. Promise. Thank you."

He nodded. "I'll go get the papers."

The following week, Quinn was discharged from the hospital, hopefully for the last time. She was excited to move in with Rachel and her dads. She never felt such love before, and she was overwhelmed when she entered their house, now her's as well. She was still having trouble calling Leroy and Hiram by their names, but she was slowly getting there, and she said "please" and "thank you" so much that they would laugh every time she did.

Things between Quinn and Rachel had just gotten better from the moment she woke in the hospital and saw her sitting there waiting for her. As for things at school, things had only gotten worse for the two.

As Quinn was skipping class and cleaning off Rachel's locker, thanks to Finn, Karofsky and some other football players found her and slushied her until she unrecognizable. She was grateful that they had actually listened to her when she told them to go after her all they want, but to leave Rachel alone. They ignored her earlier statement about not coming anywhere near the two of them, so she just took it. She however, didn't tell Rachel anything that was happening between her and the football players, minus Puck and Sam.

After a particularly bad experience, she sat in her bedroom and wouldn't come out. She didn't talk to Rachel, scared that she would get involved and get herself hurt. Leroy and Hiram told Rachel that she was probably still getting over the fact that father had almost killed her and needed time.

So now, as she sat on her bed doing her calculus homework. Her mind traveled back to last night.

_Quinn was in her room, avoiding Rachel's questioning as to why she was shutting her out. Rachel took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. "Quinn?" She asked softly as she opened the door. She saw her trying to do her math, but was frustrated at a problem._

"_Why does X always needs to be solved? Can't he not figure out his own problems?" Quinn said, throwing her pencil and shutting her books._

_Rachel walked over to her and sat down on her bed. She gently took Quinn's hand and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "Talk to me, Quinn," she suggested. Quinn hasn't talked to anyone about what had happened since the hospital and even there it was short and limited to the detail she would give. She didn't even mention how she was feeling. "Please."_

"_What's there to talk about?" She asked completely avoiding the subject._

"_Quinn."_

"_Rachel," she said, softly. "Please, don't push it. I'll tell you everything eventually, just not right now. I'm still….processing everything that happened. I need space."_

"_Remember that day you found me in the parking lot?" Quinn looked at Rachel and she continued, "That day you said you'd be there for me." She moved closer and cupped Quinn's face and stared deeply into her eyes. "Now, let me be there for you."_

Giving up on her homework, she got out of bed and walked out of the room. Her bare feet padded down the carpeted hallway and she ended up in front of Rachel's bedroom. She knew that she needed to do this, it was only fair. Rachel had been there for her and vise versa. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door softly. She then heard, "I'm busy, Dad. Can you come back later?" Quinn could tell that she had been crying. She hated herself knowing that it was her fault that she was.

"It's me, Rach. Can I come in?" She asked through the door.

"Yes." She then opened the door and walked in. She found Rachel standing by her bed, it was evident that she had just washed her face.

Walking over to the girl, Quinn said, "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch lately, Rach. It's just hard getting used to everything that is going on right now…I know that you're here for me, but I don't know how to talk about what's going on with me. Think you can find it in your heart to forgive me?"

Rachel walked over and kissed the girl softly. "I was never upset at you, Quinn. Only sad, that you had to go through all of those things and didn't have me there to protect you. Instead, you chose to protect me from everything. From the school Jocks, from leaving you, everything."

Quinn bent down and kissed her. Her hand made its way into the back of her head and the other was on the small of her back holding her close. Rachel responded by wrapping her arms around her neck and leaning up into the kiss. Pulling apart, Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes and spoke against her lips, "I love you, Rach. I trust you to never forget that."

"I won't," she responded.

Quinn kissed her again and slowly, afraid of scaring the girl, slipped her tongue in her mouth. She was awarded with a soft, quiet moan and she was gently being pushed back against the bed. Quinn straddled her and continued to kiss her passionately, while her hands made their way underneath her shirt and traveled across her tone stomach.

Rachel could see fireworks and concentrated on the touches of Quinn. Fear took over her, as she realized that she wasn't ready to do this quite yet. Especially with her fathers downstairs. So she pulled away and grabbed Quinn's hands gently. "Stop," she whispered. Quinn met her eyes and nodded.

"Sorry, I guess I got carried away." She said getting off of Rachel and moving to sit on the bed.

"You weren't the only one, Fabray." A smile graced both of the girl's lips.

Fiddling with her hands, Quinn looked at the girl who was staring at her and asked, "Would you mind if I slept in here with you, tonight? I don't want to be alone."

Rachel nodded and kissed her again. "No problem."

That night, Quinn fell asleep with Rachel holding unto to her, not wanting anything to come and take her away from her ever again.

* * *

A/N: Please stay tuned for chapter 13 coming soon! :) Don't forget to review!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: okay i was in an angsty kind of mood. so don't hate me, i know I'm putting Quinn through a lot but bear with me! Please enjoy and review! :) and it's not that i hate Finn. He's kinda cute and all, but its just for the story!

* * *

Chapter 13

Rachel noticed that there was something going on with Quinn that had nothing to do with the fact that she almost died. But something that had to do with them dating. She was worried that it was something that she did and that was why she was retreating into herself. Getting out of bed, slowly so that she wouldn't wake Quinn up, she grabbed her cell phone and went downstairs.

The line rang twice before there was groan and a "What the hell do you want, Berry?"

"Santana, do you know what's going on with Quinn?" She asked, hoping that the brunette would tell her what she did so she could fix it.

"Besides the fact that her father beat the shit out of her?"

"C'mon Santana. I know you know something. Please. Was it something I did?" She pleaded as she sat down on the couch waiting for Santana to reply.

There was a heavy sigh then she answered, "It wasn't anything that you did, Berry…" another sigh. "Remember that day at your locker? Well, they decided to ignore her warning. She told them to leave you guys alone, she even kicked their asses, but they wouldn't leave her alone. So, she told them to leave you alone and mess with her instead."

"Why? I mean after everything that has happened…"

"Because she loves you, that's why. She doesn't want you to get hurt….Look Berry, I will try again to make them stop, alright? I'll even get Puck to help too. And if they still won't leave her alone, I get Sylvester on their asses for messing with her Head Cheerio. Okay? Just relax, and be there for her. I'm counting on you, to not screw things up for Q. Otherwise, I'll have to make your life a living hell. Got me?"

"Yeah. Thanks Santana." Rachel smiled.

"No problem." They then hung up the phone.

Rachel sat there processing everything that she just learned. Cursing herself for not realizing it before. All the signs were there. And she had missed every single one of them. She bit her lip and turned towards the stairs to see Quinn standing there with a smirk on her face. "What?" She asked, wondering why she was looking at her like that.

Shrugging her shoulders Quinn smiled, "Nothing. Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you as my girlfriend."

"Likewise." Rachel said as she got up and walked over to her and kissed her softly. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better than I have for a while. Thanks for that."

"No problem. How about we watch a movie? Take our minds off of everything for a while."

Quinn thought about it and nodded. "Fine but not Funny Girl again."

Rolling her eyes she sighed. "Alright. Go pick the movie and I'll make us some popcorn." She nodded. Rachel began to heads towards the kitchen when the doorbell ran. Sighing she went and opened it. There standing in the now pouring rain was Finn. "W-what do you want Finn?" She asked crossing her hands over her chest.

He looked at her and she could tell that he had been crying. Her heart ached for a second for the boy she once loved then went back to not caring. "I just wanted to apologize to you, Rachel. I've been a real asshole lately…I guess I was jealous of you and Quinn that I wanted to hurt you. And I really did, and I'm sorry." She furrowed her eyebrows and uncrossed her arms. "The thing is, that I love you. And I know you love me." He entered the house and brought her up and kissed her before she could say anything.

Quinn walked in with the movie in her hand and saw Rachel pressed up against Finn kissing. She felt her heartbreaking at the sight in front of her. Rachel was kissing the boy that was making her school life hell. She couldn't believe it. The movie fell to the ground silently.

Finn opened his eyes and saw Quinn standing there watching them. He could see how much he was hurting her and sent her a smirk with his eyes. Unable to take anymore, Quinn ran upstairs and into her room. Finn was satisfied.

Rachel realized what she was doing and pushed him off of her. "What the hell Finn?" She yelled as she slapped him.

"You wanted it, I could tell you did. I mean who are you kidding Rachel, if you didn't you wouldn't have kissed me back. And you obviously don't love Quinn like you think you do."

"Why are you being like this? Haven't you caused enough problems?"

"Whatever. I'll see you at school. Oh and you might want to go see Quinn, she saw us kissing and ran upstairs." He smirked as she shut the door in his face.

_Shit_, she thought. She ran upstairs as fast as she could and tried to open the door. It was locked. On the other side she could hear Quinn crying.

Quinn sat in the corner of her room, holding to her stuffed lamb, and rocking back and forth as she cried. She has never felt this broken before. Not even when her father would abuse her. Quinn Fabray was truly broken. And Rachel Berry had broken her.

She could hear Rachel knocking on the door begging her the open the door and allow her to explain. She couldn't move though. Talking to the girl was the last thing that she wanted to do at the moment. It hurt too much.

Downstairs in the middle of hallway laid the Funny Girl DVD.

* * *

A/N: next chapter will either be up tomorrow or Monday. Church is one to four so we'll see... Please let me know what you thought! suggestions welcome!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: told ya i'd have it up on Monday! Enjoy!

**i don't own the Great Gatsby or Glee! oh how i wish...**

* * *

Chapter 14

Later that night, while Quinn was getting out of the shower and threw on a pair of basketball shorts and a black tank top. She was still thinking about the kiss between Rachel and Finn. She sat on her bed and grabbed her favorite book from the nightstand. Flipping open to the page where she left off, she flopped down on her bed and began to read. She couldn't focus on the words in the book instead her mind kept wondering what Rachel was doing at the moment. She looked down at the book and read: "_Whenever you feel like criticizing anyone, just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had."_

She stared at the words until they were burned into her mind. Smiling, she remember why _The Great Gatsby _was her favorite book. It was always there to help her through the rough times like now. She closed it and placed it back on the nightstand.

A soft knock was on the door and sighing she got up from her bed and walked across the room. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door. Rachel stood on the other side holding a plate with pizza on it, and a can of Sprite in her hands. "I thought you might be hungry," she said, offering the food to Quinn.

Quinn looked and saw that Rachel had water in her eyes from the tears that were arising yet again. Smiling, she whispered, "Thanks." She took the food. Before she closed the door, she could see that Rachel wanted to explain about what happened earlier. "C'mon in."

Once she was in, Quinn closed the door in order to give them privacy. Placing the food on the nightstand by her book she turned to Rachel who was fiddling with her hands. "Quinn, about what happened earlier, he kissed me. I didn't want it, please believe me."

"You looked like you wanted it. I saw you kissing back." Quinn swallowed the lump in her throat and shook away the oncoming tears. "Do you even love me, Rachel?"

Without hesitation, she replied, "Of course I do. I love you more than anything."

"Then how could you kiss _him_ back? Why did you do that? Don't I mean anything to you?"

"You mean everything to me! It all happened too fast…I'm sorry…I'm sorry. So, so sorry. Please. It didn't mean anything. I don't know why Finn is being such a douche, but I'll do anything I can to make it up to you." Rachel had tears trailing down her face.

"I don't know if you can…" As she realized what she just said, she looked at Rachel.

"Don't do this, Quinn. Please don't. I love you. Do you understand that?"

Nodding she said, "Of course I understand that. Rachel I love you more than words can describe the thing is, I don't know if you do. How can you love someone like me? Do you remember that I used to make your life a living hell? And now with everything that's going on at school…that's my fault too. Rach, I don't know what I'm supposed to do anymore."

"You're supposed to trust me, Quinn! Let me show you how good of a girlfriend I can be. But I can't do this on my own. I have to know that you'll be there for me. That you'll help me. You're the best thing that I've ever had and I'll be damned if I let you walk away from this relationship. Please Quinn…I know that I seem to screw up a lot and hurt you in the process, it's just that I'm scared that if I mess things up, I'll lose you. And I know that I have been and it surprises me that you're still here. Please Quinn…"

Sitting on her bed, she placed her head in her hands and wiped away the tears on her face. After a moment of silence, Quinn spoke softly. "You don't screw up anything Rachel. I do. I'm sorry for shutting you out. It's a habit, I'm not used to having someone care about me. I just need to know that I can trust you again…"

"You can! I swear you can! I will never do something like that ever again!"

Nodding, she whispered, "I know you won't. Will you promise me something?"

"Anything," Rachel said as she got to her knees and took both of Quinn's hands into her own.

"Promise me, you will never leave me? No matter what happens. Promise?"

"Yes, I promise, Quinn. I will never ever leave you, I love you too much to do such a thing. I can't imagine my life without you. I love you."

"I love you too."

Their lips met and didn't pull apart until Rachel said against her lips, "So are we okay?"

"Always. Besides, Leroy would probably be mad at me if we weren't." She cracked a small smile and Rachel returned the same smile.

"You didn't tell Santana did you?" Rachel asked worried.

Quinn let out a small laugh and shook her head. "No I didn't tell Santana anything."

"Thanks." Rachel looked relieved.

The next day at school, Quinn, Santana, and Puck walked down the hallway searching for Finn. Rachel was safely with Brittany in the Choir room practicing for Glee. They spotted him at his locker and Puck yelled, "Hudson!" Finn froze then turned around.

He looked smug, but Santana quickly punched him in the face and said, "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

"Just getting back at Rachel by the only reason I know how," he smiled. Puck kicked him in the groin.

"Back the fuck off dude! Just move on already. Quinn's been through more than you ever will. Enough is enough. Don't make me bring the guns out."

"Finn, why are you doing this? If you ever cared about Rachel you would stop." Quinn spoke up. "Plus, I've had enough of your shit and if you mess with us again, I'll beat you so hard that your grandkids will feel it. I swear to God, Finn. How can you even call yourself a man? I can't believe that I loved you…" She walked away.

Santana and Puck continued to "take care of Finn" while Quinn made her way towards the Choir room. She stood in the doorway, arms crossed across her chest and a smile on her lips. She watched as Rachel helped Brittany with the lyrics of the song they were working on. There was a sparkle in her eyes that she missed the past couple weeks. She couldn't be more grateful that it was back.

* * *

A/N: Yay, Quinn is back! I know a lot of you wanted Finn to get his ass kicked so there ya go! Next chappie coming soon! Review! :)


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: sorry i didn't update yesterday, i was busy doing physics and East Shore packets. I hate the end of the term! but physics is done now and i just finished another packet (4 left)! so i'll be updating faster! anyways, heres chapter 15! I hope you enjoy! :) don't forget to review!

* * *

Chapter 15

Days passed and Rachel noticed a huge improvement in Quinn's behavior. She wasn't avoiding her and she had gone back to her usual self before everything that had happened with her father and with Finn. Rachel couldn't be happier about that. But things didn't stay like that for long.

Leroy ended up in the hospital after a severe heart attack and now they all sat waiting for the doctor to come and tell them the results of the test they took after determining that he has brain cancer. Rachel was sitting next to Quinn holding unto her hand tightly, that it was losing blood circulation, but Quinn didn't seem to mind. Hiram was pacing back and forth with a cup of coffee firmly in his hand. He had bags underneath his brown eyes from lack of sleep. Safe to say that he looked the way that Rachel did while Quinn was in the hospital.

Oh how she hates the hospital. She has been here much too often in the past couple months. The smell didn't seem to leave the insides of her nostrils and the sound of the noises were burned into her eardrums. She was however grateful that it wasn't her this time lying on that crappy hospital bed. But she wasn't happy that it was the man that she had grown to love, and eventually call him father, either. Sure she was going through a lot, but it wasn't in the same ballpark as what her girlfriend and Hiram were going through. If it was Russel lying in that bed and not Leroy, she would be jumping up and down, excited that he got what was coming to him after all the years of abuse.

She turned her head and saw that Rachel had tears rimming her eyes, struggling to remain in control of her emotions and utterly failing. Rubbing her thumb against her hand, she tried to reassure her girlfriend and softly said, "It'll be alright, Rach. Your father is a strong man. He'll be just fine."

"Do you promise?" She asked looking into those piercing green eyes, searching for any kind of hope.

Biting her lip, she took a moment to consider what she was asking her. She had no control whether or not he did die, but the way her eyes were looking at her, she knew that she had to promise her something that wouldn't back fire on her later. "I promise that he won't go down without a fight. And I'll be with you every step of the way." She then gave Rachel a small reassuring smile.

Rachel rested her head on her shoulder and she took the smell of orange Lifesavers and Mountain Dew, all that she had to eat in the past 24 hours of waiting in the hospital. Closing her eyes, Rachel tried to sleep, but every time she got into her realm sleep, she would dream that it was Quinn in Leroy's place and she would wake up immediately.

"I love you," she whispered against Quinn's slender neck.

"I love you too. Try to rest and dream happy dreams, you look exhausted. I promise that I'll be here the moment you wake up."

Nodding, Rachel was finally able to drift off into a dream where she and Quinn were sitting in the choir room. They were discussing movies, and music. Rachel was just about to ask Quinn a question, before Santana and Brittany entered. Behind them Finn walked in with Karofsky each of them holding a slushy. "You killed him," Finn said as he threw the slushy at her. Feeling the cold ice run down her face and into her shirt, she looked over at Quinn who was smirking. She looked and saw that she too, was holding a slushy now.

"Quinn?" She asked hopefully at her girlfriend.

"Shut it, RuPaul. You killed the man that I ever could call my father."

"I thought you loved me..."

Quinn let out a sickening laugh and shook her head. Then she spoke with so much hatred. "How could anyone ever love _you_? You are just a waste of space. Besides did you really think that I was serious? You were just an experiment. Nothing serious. Certainly not worth my time." She then throw the slushy at her as well as the cup.

She backed up against the wall and they wall took turns insulting and throwing things at her.

Quinn looked down at Rachel when she noticed that she was tossing and whimpering in her sleep. Curiosity got the better of her when she decided enough was enough. She had to save Rachel from whatever dream she was having. Gently she placed her hand on her shoulder and said, "Rachel wake up." She then continued to shake her.

Rachel looked at Quinn with tears of hurt and humiliation. The girl that she loves was making fun of her, blaming her for Leroy's death, and was smacking her. And now she was shaking her and calling her name over and over again.

Rachel couldn't take it anymore, she opened her eyes and when she saw Quinn was shaking her she reacted the way she never thought she would. Raising her hand, she smacked Quinn across the face and said, "Stop."

Quinn fell back against her chair and looked up at her girlfriend in shock. Obviously the dream was about her hurting Rachel and she just acted the only way she knew would make her stop. But for a moment, she wasn't Rachel Berry, she was Russel Fabray and that was what had scared her. Reaching up, she touched her stinging cheek and couldn't move.

Rachel came back to reality and saw what she had done to her and quickly said, "Oh my God, Quinn. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. It was an accident! I thought you were really hurting me, and I couldn't take it anymore. Please, I'm sorry!" Rachel cried.

Finally, Quinn was able to move and she pulled Rachel into her arms and kissed her head, "It's alright, Rach. Calm down. It's okay. I know that you are sorry. I forgive you. Shh, it's alright." Quinn held Rachel until she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

A/N: what'd ya think? I'm sorry if you hated it. i wasn't sure where i was going with it until now. i know: drama, drama, drama... please Review! :)


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: thanks for all the reviews! please keep them coming! :) Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 16

Quinn stood in front of the bathroom mirror staring at herself. She shook away the tears that were starting to form in her eyes. _No, _she thought. _I have to be strong for Rachel. I won't allow her to see me break down again. _She looked up into the mirror and released a frustrated sigh. Turning on the facet, she ran her hands through the cold water and splashed her face. She looked up and saw a small brunette standing in the door way behind her. She fiddled with her hands before she said, "Dad's got another two years."

Quinn caught her eye and turned around and looked at her. "That's great. How's Hiram?" She asked.

"He's with Dad in his room." Quinn nodded. Biting her lip in between her teeth, Rachel meet Quinn's gaze and spoke as if a whisper, but she caught it. "About what happened in the waiting room…"

Shaking her head Quinn stopped her, "It's fine. Really, don't worry about it. I'm fine, you're fine. Everything is alright." Quinn walked up to Rachel and placed her hand on her cheek gently and smiled. Slowly, she then brought their lips closer and kissed her like she meant it.

She never wanted to let her go, but the need for oxygen was getting much, and she had to pull apart and away from those vanilla lips. She cupped her face and with the stroke of her cheek, she wiped away a stray tear that was making its way down her face. "I love you, you know that right?" Quinn said as their foreheads connected against one another.

"I love you too." Rachel muttered softly. Then she asked, "Can we leave? I saw my Dad and I really want to get out of this hospital. It brings back too many terrible memories."

Quinn nodded and took her hand, leading her out of the restroom. "Yeah, just give me a couple minutes to talk to him?" Rachel nodded then they walked into the room.

He laid on the bed talking to his husband and a smile graced his lips, Quinn took this opportunity to really look at the man before her. Sure, on the outside he was a hard ass, but towards his family he was vulnerable and she could see the love shining through his brown eyes. He looked up and smiled caringly at her. "Hello, Quinn," he said smiling at both girl's.

She shifted from foot to foot and nervously said, "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked hopefully. He nodded and signaled her to enter the room and come closer.

Hiram looked between his husband and Quinn, he then got up from where he was sitting and lead Rachel out of the room, leaving the two to talk in private. "Come closer, Quinn. I don't bite too hard.." he joked trying to get her into a better mood.

Taking the seat next to his bed she began, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. As well as I can be, I suppose. What's on your mind?" He asked sitting up in his bed and taking in what she looked like.

"Um…" she began, trailing off as she felt a bunch of emotions come over her. Tears welled up in her eyes and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hold them back. She began crying.

"Quinn? Sweetie, what's the matter?" Leroy asked taking her trembling hand into his own and tried to calm her down.

"I-I can't…lose you too…." she said in between sobs and held his hand tighter.

He cupped her face and brushed some tears away, and he tried to make the eye contact that she kept avoiding. Finally their eyes met and he locked the contact and said in a kind, gently voice, "Quinn, you're not going to lose me anytime soon. Not if I have something to say about it. I'm just as stubborn as Rachel is. So I won't leave you for a very long time."

"You don't know that. You could die tomorrow. And I'll finally be alone. You're the only person, besides Rachel, that I can rely on." She bit her lip trying to stop the emotions from taking over again. "I finally have someone that I can call 'Dad'. Please."

Shaking his head, he too let a tear escape from his eyes. "Quinn. I don't have any control over what happens, you know that. But listen, I will always be here for you. No matter what. Alright? You are my daughter and I love you just as much as I love Rachel. I know that you will be strong for her and Hiram when my time comes, I can trust you with that right?" She nodded reluctantly. "And I am happy to be your father. It's a honor, that I hold unto every day of my life."

"Can I ask you and Hiram something?"

He nodded and called Hiram in and once he was in, he sat next to him and looked at Quinn suspiciously. "What is it that you wanted to ask us?"

She looked away and took a deep breath. Then she asked hopefully, "I wanted to ask permission to ask Rachel to marry me. After graduation of course." She quickly added.

Hiram and Leroy shared a genuine smile and Leroy turned back to Quinn and smiled. "Yes. You may ask her, Quinn. We already consider you our daughter." Quinn released a sigh of release and hugged both of them.

"Thank you. I promise that I will make her happy."

"You already do."

* * *

A/n: How's that for an ending? So i have an idea for the ending, don't worry it's not going to be for awhile. Please Review! :)


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: i was in a good mood today! so i gave you two chapters! Enjoy! :)

* * *

Chapter 17

Quinn and Rachel sat in the coffee shop each drinking a coffee and they were sitting in silence. Quinn bounced her leg and seemed on edge and Rachel had no idea why she was so anxious. _Maybe it is the coffee_, she thought. Reaching across the table, she grabbed her hand and asked worriedly, "Quinn, are you alright?"

Quinn looked up and smiled, "Everything is fine, Rach. I'm just tired that's all."

"If you're sure." Quinn nodded then Rachel said, "Let's go to the park. It's supposed to rain and I love going to the park when it rains." Quinn stood up and took her hand, they then walked to the park hand in hand.

Quinn felt the burning of the engagement ring in her pocket. Even though she said that she'd wait until the end of high school, she was slowly gaining the courage to ask her. Although it'd be another year until they could get married. Her mind went to the possibility of what ifs. What if she said no? What if something happened and they couldn't be together anymore? No, she won't think like that anymore. She won't. Rachel will say yes, and they will wait until after graduation comes and in the summer will marry. They will stay in Lima until the Fall then move to New York where Rachel will go to Julliard and Quinn will become a professional photographer. Then Rachel will make it big on Broadway and they will have a family. A smile graced her lips as she thought about their future together.

Just then, rain started to pour down as they reached the park. Instantly, they were both soaked and Rachel released a laugh. Then she turned to Quinn. "I love when it rains. It's like it washes away all of my problems. I can't remember how many days I've spent in this park when it was raining, because of...well, you... But that has changed. I just love coming here and swinging in the rain. My mind at ease, not worrying about anything. Dad, Glee club, you, Finn. Anything. Now it's just you and me here." She kissed Quinn then walked over to the swings and sat on one.

Quinn took a minute to appreciate the girl in front of her. She was so calm right now, because of the rain. And her mind wasn't concerned about Leroy or Hiram, not even school. Everything was perfect. She couldn't wait any longer.

She walked over to where Rachel sat, swinging slowly on the swing set. Standing in front of her, she cleared her throat and felt the butterflies in her stomach starting to take over. Shaking them away, she said over the rain. "I love you so much, Rachel." She reached into her pocket and took out a jewelry box and opened it.

Rachel gasped as she saw what was in it: a silver engagement ring with a single diamond, it wasn't big, but it wasn't small either, it was just the right size. She then watched as Quinn got unto one knee and looked up at her with so much love in her eyes.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" She asked hopefully. Praying that the answer will be yes and not no.

Tears welled in her eyes as she nodded furiously. "Yes. Of course I will Quinn." She said, as she jumped off the swing and wrapped her arms around the girl and kissed her. A huge smile was plastered on her face as she pulled apart.

Quinn released the breath, that she didn't know she was holding. She took Rachel's hand and slipped the ring on her left finger and smiled. She then kissed the girl once again. Her dream had just came true and she couldn't be happier. "We will have to wait until graduation. I told your dads that, when I asked them. But I couldn't wait to ask you then."

Nodding, she kissed Quinn again. "I love you, Quinn. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you and only you." Quinn smiled.

"I promise you from this day forward, that I will always be there for you, and that I will take care of everything that happens. Including Dad's health. I will be your shoulder to cry on, and your best friend. I will kill anyone that messes with you, and I will love you for eternity. I swear to you, Rachel Berry. I will be the best wife on the planet. And I will take care of you no matter what happens." Rachel kissed her passionately and for once in her miserable life, she felt like she was always loved by the cheerleader and nothing else mattered.

* * *

a/n: i hoped you liked it! i really wanted to write this chapter soon! Review! :)


	18. Chapter 18

a/n: here's the next chapter! the end of the term was today and i only have one more term of high school left! i'm so excited! :) anyways, enjoy and let me know what you think!

a/n2: know that Troy is one of my favorite movies, even if they didn't add the mythology aspect of it! also Black Swan was awesome, Natalie Portman was phenomenal! don't own anything!

* * *

Chapter 18

Summer approached faster than either girls anticipated. Leroy was trying to seem stronger than he really was, and Hiram was constantly by his side and taking care of him. And as the family sat in the Living Room watching Troy, Quinn was holding Rachel close to her. She would make comments about the movie in her ear, causing Rachel to giggle. When Achilles was invading Apollo's temple and killing the priests and priestess, she would say that he was going to be screwed, and Rachel couldn't stop laughing. After all, Quinn was a master in Mythology after taking the AP class her Junior year, and she was going to take it again this upcoming year.

Pausing the movie, Hiram asked, "What are you girls doing over there?"

Rachel calmed herself and answered, "Quinn's just making comments about the movie, Daddy."

Quinn looked at Hiram and shrugged her shoulders. What can you expect? She was a pro.

When the movie ended, Quinn got up and grabbed her camera. She took a picture of Rachel looking solemn with how the movie ended. Quinn lowered her camera and smiled at Rachel. "Perfect shot," she whispered.

The doorbell rang as Hiram and Leroy left to go get dinner from their favorite Chinese place. Quinn walked over and answered the door. She saw Finn on the other side and sighed deeply. "What the hell do you want, Hudson?" She asked on edge the moment she saw him.

"Can I talk to Rachel please?" He asked, determined to get her back and break up their relationship.

"No, you can't. She's engaged to me, so get over it and move the fuck on. When will you learn that she doesn't love you anymore? She loves me. And next summer she will be my wife, and you will never see her ever again. Leave us alone, Finn. I'm tired of having you pestering around in our relationship. She will never love you again. She's mine. Get over it and go away." Quinn said.

"It's not over between us."

"Yes, it is! She didn't choose you, she chose me. Now get the hell out of here, before I call the cops." Quinn closed the door in his face and walked back to the living room.

Rachel sat on the floor looking through the movies, trying to decide which one to watch once her dads got back with the food. "Who was it?" She asked as Quinn plopped down on the couch.

"Finn."

Rachel took her eyes off the movies and turned to Quinn. "What did he want?" She asked.

"He really wants you back Rach. I told him that he can't have you back. He didn't seem to like it. God, will he ever learn?"

Rachel sighed. "He will move on, eventually. And don't worry, I won't ever leave you." They shared a smile.

"So what's next?" Quinn asked, trying to change the subject.

Rachel looked between a few movies in her hands, and answered, "Either Black Swan, or Funny Girl?" She looked at Quinn hopefully.

Quinn sighed and responded, "I'm going to let Dad and Hiram answer that one."

Rachel rolled her eyes. Then again, she didn't really blame Quinn for not choosing, she had sat through Funny Girl many times, because it was Rachel's favorite movie. That only increased her love for her fiance. Just as she was about to say something, her dads walked through the door with the food. "Thank goodness," Quinn moaned as she walked over to them. "Did you get my Orange Chicken?"

"Yes," Leroy answered.

She was met with a hug and a "thanks Dad". She then motioned to the movies on the coffee table. "It's between Black Swan and Funny Girl," she said, then she whispered, "Save me here please."

Hiram chuckled and smiled, "Well my vote goes to Black Swan."

"Second." Leroy said, Rachel threw her hands up in the air and Quinn muttered a thanks. They smiled at her.

They watched the movie and ate the food. Quinn smiled at Rachel and said, "Sorry about not watching Funny Girl." Rachel nodded and fixed her gaze back to Natalie Portman.

"Don't worry I still love you." Rachel smiled jokingly at Quinn.

The next day was the first day of Senior year and Quinn and Rachel walked down the halls hand in hand. Their classes almost matched, except, Rachel had choir instead of photography. As they reached Rachel's locker first, they saw it already covered in slushy. Shaking her head, Quinn wiped it off angrily, and said, "You'd think he would've learned from last year."

Placing her hand on her girlfriend's shoulder, she said calmly, "It's fine, Quinn. Relax. We just have nine months, then we'll be married."

Sighing she looked at Rachel, then spotted Finn in the distance smiling at them. Set in determination, she stalked over to him and said, "Great way to show your love for her, Hudson, really. That will make her come running back to you."

Finn just smirked and said, "You don't have any more power, Tubbers, I heard you quit the Cheerios. Sucks for you."

Quinn grabbed his shirt and slammed him into the lockers behind him, smiling because she still had her cheer muscles. "I'm warning you now, you leave Rachel and me alone, or you'll get you ass kicked once again. I still have Santana as one of my best friends and Puck as well. We wouldn't want your arm to get broken for the season would we?" She smirked as she saw the fear in his eyes. She then left. Walking back over to Rachel she smiled, "He won't mess with us for the rest of the year." Taking her hand, they began to walk to first period.

* * *

a/n: well that's that, there's still more to come, but only if you review! :)


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: SO sorry that i didn't update over the weekend! I've been so busy trying to find a job! Here's two more chapters, hopefully it'll make up for my lack of preparedness... :) enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19

Weeks passed and things were relatively calm and collected. Finn didn't bother them and Quinn was happy about that. But as the days ended, Leroy was getting weaker and weaker by the day, even if he tried to remain strong, she wasn't fooled. Every night before she would go to bed, she and Leroy would talk about everything that was happening. She would tell him about all the abuse she suffered from her father and mother, and occasionally, she would break down completely, and he would just hold her in his strong arms. Just like a father would.

She didn't tell Rachel about the heavier stuff, she didn't want to scare her and make her worry about her when she had so much to deal with already. So now, as she sat with Leroy, her mind was for once blank. She was grateful for that. It meant that she didn't have anything to worry about.

The next day, she was walking down the hall with Rachel by her side and she ignored the students snide remarks about her and "RuPaul" dating. Her cell phone rang and she reached into her backpack and answered it. "Hello?" She asked, worry etched in her face as she realized that Hiram was on the other line.

"Q-Quinn? I need you and Rachel to come home, please…" He was crying so hard that it was difficult to hear what he was saying through his tears.

"Hiram. What happened? Is Dad okay?" She was met with silence. Rachel immediately turned to look at her, concern all over her features.

"Just come home, please.." He hung up and Quinn was scared that the moment she was dreading the most has come. Grabbing Rachel's hand, she led them out the school and into her car.

She spend the entire way home and kept ignoring Rachel's questions. She couldn't deal with it right now, she was terrified and she knew that she was scaring Rachel, but only Leroy existed to her right now. She stopped the car in front of the house and ran in with Rachel hot on her heels. "Daddy?" She called, but Quinn was already bound for the stairs.

"Hiram…" Quinn stood in the doorway and she saw him kneeling down next to the bed and crying. Leroy's body laid lifeless besides him. "No…" Quinn's lip began to tremble, as she fought back tears. Slowly she entered and hugged Hiram who was hysterically breaking down before the two girls.

"Dad?" Rachel ran in and was immediately in tears. And yelling for him to wake up, Quinn left Hiram and walked over to Rachel. She took the petite girl into her arms and tried to calm her down. "Let me go! I have to save him! He can't leave! No!" She furiously banged against Quinn's chest, Quinn unaffected by the punches held Rachel tighter in her arms. Rachel then gave up and collapsed against her, crying.

Quinn held unto Rachel and tried to comfort the girl, but she too was crying. "Sshh, Rachel, it's going to be alright…" Rachel clung unto her shirt for dear life. Quinn struggled against her own tears while she held unto Rachel. He was gone.

Rachel never felt more alone then she did at the moment.

Later that night, when Quinn was able to remove Hiram and Rachel from the bedroom after the coroners came and took his body away. She stood in the middle of the room and looked around. Taking in the dark comforters and neutral furniture. She felt tears spilling out of her eyes and leaving a trail down her cheeks. Slowly, she sat down on the bed on the other side from where he once laid. The spot where she usually sat during their talks.

She took a shaky breath then spoke softly, "Hey, Dad." Shaking her head. _This is so stupid…_ Collecting herself, she continued. "Rachel and Hiram are a mess without you. I don't know if I can take care of both of them on my own. I'm scared. I need some guidance. Please help me…" She sighed when she received silence from the room.

Through her blurry eyes, she looked around and saw an envelope with her name written on it with his handwriting scribbled across. Taking a breath she took it and opened it and pulled out the letter that was inside. A sob escaped her lips as she began to read it.

_Dearest Quinn,_

_I know that my death will not be easy on you. Rachel and Hiram will probably be a mess and distant. I know it's not fair to ask this of you, but will you please look after them for me? I know that you're afraid of everything that will happen, I wouldn't expect anything less. You've had it rough and its not your responsibility to look after them when I'm gone. But please do it anyways, I need your help here. You may not think so, but you are the strongest person I know. After everything that you've been through, you've come out a stronger and better person. Those trails make you who you are today, and I am grateful that you've became the girl my daughter loves more than anything and that you love her as well. Quinn, you are the most important person in Rachel's life. It will be hard on her, I know that you will especially take good care of her for me. I believe in you, Quinn. I always will. Take care, kiddo. Stay strong and remember that I'll be here every night for you to talk to._

_Love,_

_Dad_

Quinn folded up the letter and held it close to her heart and allowed herself to cry.

* * *

A/N: Review please!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Don't hate me! here's the next chapter, i've just been in an angsty kind of mood lately!

don't own glee or three days grace! if i owned adam goniter, oh damn! :) enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20

Weeks passed and after the funeral took place, Rachel was even more distant and felt more alone then she ever has. Quinn saw this, but as hard as she tried, she couldn't get through to the girl. Glee was noticing the change as well, but they didn't say anything.

It happened one day after she returned home after she developed more pictures. Quinn got home and grabbed a bottled water from the fridge and looked around the house. Hiram was still at work, keeping himself busy from dwelling on his husband's death. She looked over to the couch and saw Rachel's bag abandoned. "Rachel," she called out. No answer.

Quickly she ran up the stairs and into Rachel's room. She sat in the corner of her bathroom and held the blade loosely in her hands. Quinn ran in and saw her sitting here, blood was dripping down her arm. "Oh my God…" Quinn muttered beneath her breath as she ran over to Rachel.

Dropping to her knees Quinn grabbed the knife and threw it across the room. With one hand, she held her arm and with the other, she cupped Rachel's cheek. "Rachel, what were you thinking," she demanded.

"I…I just wanted the pain to stop…" She whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks as she stared into those deep green eyes. "Make it stop, Quinn…Please…Make it go away…" Quinn pulled the girl close to her and held her like she did that one day when she found out about Leroy's death. "Please, please, Quinn…."

"I will, just give me time, Rach. I promise I will. I'll take care of you, but you gotta stay with me. Don't leave me alone." That night Rachel fell asleep in her arms.

The next day at school, Quinn found Puck in the hall talking to a cheerleader. "Puck can you help me with something for Glee?"

Rachel sat in the choir room and traced the bandage on her arm, remembering the night before and how Quinn had found her, bleeding on the bathroom floor. She never wanted her to see her like that. She was ashamed of herself and couldn't look at herself in the mirror anymore. She hated that. She used to be so sure of herself, now she wasn't.

She sat next to Quinn during Glee club and wasn't focused on anything around her besides, Quinn's soft hand. "Mr. Shue, me and Puck put something together." Quinn said as she turned to look at the boy. He nodded and grabbed his guitar as soon as Will nodded. Sharing a smile with Puck, she turned back to Rachel and gave her a small smile. The music then started playing and after the intro, Quinn began.

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

_Who would have guessed it_

She looked at Rachel then at Puck, struggling to fight back the tears that were about to fall from their home.

_I will not leave alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

All throughout the room, people were lip singing to the song and dancing in their seats. Quinn was relieved that they wouldn't be looking at Rachel like Quinn was.

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Rachel held eye contact with Quinn throughout the song. She couldn't handle the hurt she saw in those breathtaking eyes, so she quickly broke the connection and looked down ashamed for what she done and put Quinn through. She couldn't imagine life without Quinn and she hated herself for doing that to Quinn.

_No one will ever see_

_This side reflected_

_And if there's something wrong_

_Who would have guessed it_

_And I have left alone_

_Everything that I own_

_To make you feel like_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Quinn's heart ached for the girl before her, and she could see that this song was touching something inside her, and for a moment, she hated herself, but at the same she didn't. Rachel needed to know that Quinn will be there for her, no matter what happens.

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around'_

_Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

Rachel's world changed the moment she became girlfriend's with Quinn and she was grateful for the girl, but at the same time, she wished they never got together. Things would've stayed the same, only when she was cutting herself, Quinn wouldn't have stopped her from ending her miserable life. Even more so now that her Dad was gone. And she wouldn't have to deal with anything anymore. None of the bullying, the teasing, the pain, the aching in her heart, nothing. Only peace.

_The world we knew_

_Won't come back_

_The time we've lost_

_Can't get back_

_The life we had_

_Won't be ours again_

For Quinn, it's the other way around. If she hadn't comforted the brunette that faithful day, she would still be living with her abusive parents, still be pretending that she was somebody she wasn't. Rachel had come to her rescue and turned her life around for the better. Now she couldn't imagine her life without the tiny diva. She hated to think about that, but every now and then, it would cross her mind. And if she wasn't rescued by her angel, then, she'd probably be dead by now. Either by her father's hand, or her own.

_This world will never be_

_What I expected_

_And if I don't belong_

Rachel looked up at her girlfriend, who gave her a small sad smile before she continued the song.

_Even if I say_

_It'll be alright_

_Still I hear you say_

_You want to end your life_

_Now and again we try_

_To just stay alive_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late_

_Maybe we'll turn it all around_

_'Cause it's not too late_

_It's never too late _

_(It's never too late)_

_It's not too late_

_It's never too late _

The last note was played and Quinn looked at Rachel as the others applauded Puck and Quinn. Quinn thanked Puck, then she left the room. Quickly, Rachel jumped to her feet and followed Quinn down the hallway. Quinn was refusing the tears to fall. Rachel called out, "Quinn, wait!" The blonde halted and turned to look at Rachel.

"I'm sorry, Rach. I just need some time to, catch my breath. You know."

Rachel looked up to the girl standing in front of her and whispered, "I'm sorry Quinn. I never wanted to put you through that. Especially not after everything that has happened. I just…I miss him."

"I do too, Ray. I miss him so much, but I can't lose you too. You're all I have left. And I love you too much to let you go. Promise me, that you won't do anything like that ever again."

"I promise, Quinn." Rachel and Quinn hugged in a tight, warm embrace. "I love you, Quinn."

A smiled spread on her lips and she kissed her and said, "I love you too, Rachel."

* * *

A/N: what'd ya think? please review! song is Never Too Late: Three Days Grace!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: okay, sorry this chapter is a bit shorter, but it's something right? Enjoy and Review! :)

* * *

Chapter 21

Santana spotted Quinn at her locker and was relieved to find that Rachel wasn't by her. She took the moment to walk over and talk to Quinn about what was going on with her and Rachel. During the song, she could tell that something wasn't right, she only prayed that she was wrong about the assumption she was making. Because there was no way in hell that, Rachel freakin' Berry was hurting herself. There was just no way.

Then again, maybe she was wrong. Heaven knows, she's been nothing but a total bitch to the brunette, and she was happy whenever she had struck a sensitive spot, which only made her grow stronger in being in control. She glanced down and saw her own light, faded scars on her left wrist. If it wasn't for Brittany and Quinn, mainly Brittany, she wouldn't be here right now. So feeling that she owed it to the blonde, she walked over and asked, "Is man hands alright?"

Quinn turned from her locker upon hearing the Latina's voice behind her. Shock was written on her face as she looked around to make sure that they hadn't been heard. "Don't call her that." Quinn said, as she instantly got into defensive mode.

"Alright, Geez. Answer the question, Q."

Quinn was stuck. She knew that Santana has always been able to see through her lies and she was able to get it out of her no matter what. It was a trait that Quinn hated, and one that Santana loved. Taking a deep breath, she said, "Why do you care? Don't you hate her?"

"I care because she loves you, and if something's going on and I need to kill her, I need to know." She gave her famous HBIC look and smiled at the other girl's face.

Sighing in defeat, she whispered, "Promise you won't say anything?" Santana nodded. "The other night, I found her in the bathroom hurting herself. Her dad passed away a few weeks ago. It's been hard on everyone, particularly Rachel, they were best friends."

Santana looked at Quinn in shock. Sure, she had a feeling about what was going on, but she had hoped that she would have been wrong. "I'm sorry, Quinn," she looked up and saw a stray tear escape the former cheerleader's eye. "Do you want me to talk to her? I've been there, it might help her understand everything that is happening and shit like that…"

Quinn saw the concern etched in her best friend's face and immediately pulled her into a hug. Never before had she felt this much love for Santana like she did now. She knew that the cheerleader cared for her, even if she was portrayed as a bitch. Santana Lopez always had a soft heart. And she had her friend's backs whether they liked it or not. "Thank you, S," Quinn said gently. "But I think she'll be okay from now on." The girls smiled at each other, then Santana turned to leave.

"Okay, well let me know. And I'll talk to ma-Rachel…" Quinn nodded and smiled again at the brunette. "See ya later, Q." The girl was then gone.

* * *

A/n: again, sorry for the length! i had to add a Santana and Quinn moment. I love Santana! :) even though she can be a complete bitch! review! :) next one will have some faberry!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: sorry for the long wait! i kinda had writer's block... plus last term and all, busy! anyways hope you enjoy! please review!

* * *

Chapter 22

When Quinn got home that night, she saw Rachel sitting in the living room with her text books out and writing quickly across the pages of her notebook. As she stood in the doorway watching the smaller girl work, a smile grew on her lips. She couldn't wait until graduation came, she would then spend the rest of her life with Rachel and she wouldn't waste her opportunity. And no, she wasn't just looking forward to making love either, that was just an added bonus.

"You do realize that you are staring right?" Rachel said eyes not leaving the notebook.

"It's hard not to." Quinn walked over to her and sat down.

"Whatever…" Rachel rolled her eyes.

Quinn cupped her face and stared into her amazing brown eyes. She then kissed her shyly. Pulling away, she said, "So, there's a party tonight at Puck's. End of the year, ya know? Wanna go?"

Rachel turned away and said, "I don't know. I have a lot of homework."

Shaking her head, Quinn looked and said, "You can do that later this weekend, I'll even help you. C'mon. You need a break, Rach."

Sighing, Rachel nodded. "Fine."

That night at the party, everyone was there. Football players, Glee, hell even the Chess club was there. Music was blaring through the house and people were everywhere, dancing and drinking. Rachel could feel her sixth sense coming in, something was going to happen tonight. Something bad.

A couple hours into the party, a drunken Finn Hudson found Rachel sitting on the couch while Quinn went to get drinks. Sitting down next to her, he said, "Hey ya, Rach."

Rachel could smell the alcohol on his breath and that frightened her to the bone. What was he on? Deciding to be polite, she turned her head towards him and said, "Hello Finn. Having a good time?"

"Meh… Hey, where's your girlfriend?" He asked scanning the area for her.

"Getting drinks."

Chugging down the rest of his beer, he stood up and took her hand. "C'mon. Let's dance." He pulled her up and led her to the dance floor despite her protests.

"Finn, let go of me." She demanded when they reached their destination.

He held unto her tighter and pulled her closer to his chest. "Don't be like that Rach. You know you love me."

Shaking her head, she was about to shout when he roughly pressed his lips to hers. She felt a sense of déjà vu and she hated it. Her mind could only focus on Quinn and the boy that was forcing himself on top of her. "Stop!" She yelled, smacking him across the face.

She knew it was the wrong thing to do the minute he took her arm and dragged her upstairs. Frantically, she searched her pockets for her phone, but was discouraged when she remembered it was on the couch. The next thing she knew she was in a bedroom and was thrown unto the bed. "Please, Finn. Don't do this. I don't love you anymore! Just move on!" She cried, afraid of the boy she once loved.

She was then smacked across the face and felt his body weight straddling her body. She knew what was about to happened and she was beyond terrified. She screamed tried to move, but it was no use. No one could hear her over the blaring music and talking. She only wished that Quinn would come through the door and save her. She closed her eyes, after giving up the fight. She was weak compared to him. And she couldn't get an angle to knee him in his crotch. It was useless.

Quinn walked back to the couch with two water bottles in her hands, but didn't see Rachel there like she left her. "Rachel?" She called over the music, but couldn't find her anywhere.

Searching everywhere she thought the diva would go, she couldn't find her. She then saw her cell phone on the arm of the couch. Furrowing her eyebrows, she knew Rachel wouldn't go anywhere without her phone. Something was terribly wrong.

Tina came up to her and said, "You looking for Rachel?" She was completely wasted as was the rest of the teens at the party. Quinn narrowed her eyes as Tina continued. "She went upstairs with Finn."

Without wasting another second, she sprinted up the stairs and banged open every room until she found the one she was looking for. Her heart stopped beating as she looked at the sight before her.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: sorry for leaving y'all hanging like that! i hate cliffies too! Enjoy! and please Review! :)

* * *

Chapter 23

Finn had his belt in his hand and was about to continue to unbutton his jeans when he heard the door open and saw an angry blonde standing in the doorway. Smirking, he released his grip on Rachel, who rolled over clutching her bruised cheek. "Well, it's about time you showed up Fabray," Finn said as he stood up and climbed off the bed.

Making his way over to her, he placed a hand on the wall behind her and whispered in her ear, "She was begging for it."

Just then, she brought her knee up into his groin. Moaning in pain, he grabbed himself and staggered against the opposite wall. Quinn couldn't keep calm anymore, she was going to kill the boy before her. Rage was all she could see. So she marched over him and started to beat the living daylights out of him while screaming threats at him. "If you EVER come near her again. Hell, even think about her, or look at her. I will KILL you. Got it?" She punched him over and over, trying to get the message across his mind.

Through a bloody nose, and fat lip, he nodded. "Yes, I got it."

"Good. Now get the fuck out of this house!" She kicked him again until he scrambled to his feet and took off in a dead sprint. Sighing, she turned to Rachel who was sitting on the bed, terrified about what just happened. Or what was going to happen. Climbing up on the bed besides, her she took the trembling girl into her arms and held her tight.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…." Rachel muttered over and over. Blaming herself for what he was going to do. Tears streamed down her face as she clung unto Quinn's shirt.

Petting her hair, Quinn gently said, "Ssh. It's alright. He's never going to come near you ever again, Rach. You have nothing to be sorry for either. If anyone should be sorry, it should be me. I shouldn't have made you come. I just thought that it would help take your mind off of everything that has been happening lately. You needed a break and I thought a party would help that. I'm sorry, sweetie. You certainly are not at fault for what that douche tried to do to you." Pulling apart, she softly cupped her face and made eye contact. "Do you understand me? It was NOT your fault at all, okay? It wasn't." She said firmly, yet kindly trying not to scare the girl who was just assaulted.

Reluctantly, Rachel nodded and pulled Quinn into another tight embrace. "I love you," she whispered into the shirt.

A smile formed on her face, Quinn never did get tired of hearing those words spoken by the tiny brunette. "I love you too. More than you can possibly imagine. Let's go home. Maybe some soy ice cream and….Funny Girl?" Quinn said giving the girl a reassuring smile. She could see that Rachel needed that, especially after tonight.

"Yeah. That sounds perfect."

They got home and as Quinn went into the kitchen to get the ice cream, Rachel placed Funny Girl into the DVD player and sat patiently on the couch. Quinn walked in with two bowls and sat next to her girlfriend. "Alright, let's get this puppy started. The sooner we start, the sooner it's over…" She muttered to herself.

Rachel looked appalled then playfully punched her in the arm and began the movie. Quinn glanced at Rachel who was involved with the movie and eating her ice cream already. Quinn took a bite and immediately choked on the ice cream. "Damn. People actually eat this stuff?" She asked, holding the bowl out to examine the ice cream.

"It's quite delicious."

Quinn gave Rachel an are-you-serious look then placed it on the coffee table in front of her, completely forgetting about it for the rest of the night.

During the movie, the girls ended up lying on the couch. Quinn was spooning Rachel from behind and had her arm draped protectively around her. Rachel had fallen asleep in Quinn's arms before the movie was over. Quinn placed a gentle kiss on the girl's cheek and whispered, "I'm sorry about tonight, Rachel."

She looked down and saw the brunette fast asleep in her embrace. A small smile spread across her lips as she turned off the TV and nuzzled into Rachel's neck. Sleep following for her shortly afterward.

* * *

A/N: what cha think? like it? hate it? let me know! REVIEW PLEASE! :)


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: ok so keep in mind that i'm straight, and have no idea how girl on girl works...please review!

* * *

Chapter 24

As Quinn stirred and opened her eyes, she noticed that Rachel wasn't there. Panic filled her and she began to search the house. Finding her in her bathroom, she released a sigh and walked over to the girl who was brushing her teeth. "Don't give me a heart attack next time, Rach," she joked with the girl.

"I just didn't want to wake you," the brunette countered. "I know how much you like your sleep."

Quinn approached the girl from behind and kissed her neck softly. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better, than I have in a while." Rachel turned around, putting away her toothbrush. "Quinn, I wanted to thank you for last night…If you didn't show up when you did, he would've-"

"Don't do that to yourself Rach. He didn't. And that's what matters. He will never come that close to you ever again. I swear to you. I won't fail you again." Quinn met her eyes, meaning every word of that statement. "Oh, you should know, that Santana knows about what happened. She called while I was getting the disgusting ice cream last night. I didn't want to tell her, but she kinda got it out of me anyway. Sorry."

"Santana knows?"

"Don't worry Rach. She won't tell anybody. Hell, by now she probably beat the shit out of Finn." Quinn chuckled. "She's watching out for me and you, Ray. It'll be alright, okay?"

Rachel nodded then leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips. "I guess I should thank her, too…That's something I never thought I would do." Rachel then exited the bathroom with Quinn following her into her bedroom.

"People change, Rachel. You should know that by now. I mean look at me. You took a chance on me, and because of that. I am who I am today because of you. No one else. Plus, Santana is my best friend so she has my back and after seeing how happy I am with you. She has yours now too." Quinn smiled, grateful to have a friend like Santana in her life.

"I know." She said. She then leaned up again and kissed the blonde.

Quinn wrapped her arms around her and deepened the kiss. Rachel pulled her over to the bed and slowly sank onto the bed with Quinn on top of her, kissing as if nothing else existed. Quinn could feel Rachel's hands starting to explore her body. They made their way up beneath her shirt and traced over her toned abs and cupped her perfect breasts.

Quinn's tongue slid against her lips, begging for entrance which was quickly given. Their tongues dueled in a heated battle and soon, Quinn gave up the battle and allowed Rachel to be the dominate one. As Rachel's hands slid under her bra, Quinn could feel an ache form between her thighs. Moaning into the kiss, Rachel quickly switched their positions.

Rachel removed both their shirts and dived back into the kiss. Quinn's hands were placed on her hips and pulled her closer, trying to get friction to the area where it was needed. Rachel's left hand traveled down to her lower body and could feel the heat that was given off from Quinn. Rachel looked up and met Quinn's green eyes that were dark with lust and need. As were Rachel's, Quinn quickly noticed. Once again, their positions were switched and Quinn was on top. Straddling the other girl, her fingers finding their way to the opening of her jeans.

Rachel closed her eyes, but the minute she did, she saw Finn on top of her instead of her beloved girlfriend. "Stop!" She yelled pushing Quinn off of her.

Quinn jumped off and looked at the girl concerned. "Rachel, it's okay. We can stop. I didn't mean to push you. I'm sorry."

Rachel looked and saw that it was once again Quinn and not Finn. The girl busted into tears at the realization. "I'm sorry, Quinn. I thought it was _him_ again. I didn't know it was you. Damn it. I'm such a mess."

Shaking her head, Quinn went over to her and pulled her into a hug. "No you're not, Rachel. I'm a jerk. I shouldn't have forced you like that. Especially after what happened to you last night."

"You didn't force me. I was fine with it, until I closed my eyes and felt your hand where his was not too long ago. I understand if you don't want me anymore."

"What are you talking about? Of course I still want you! Hell, I need you! You mean everything to me, and I will wait until you are ready. In five hours, five weeks, five years, whenever. I'll still be here. Loving you and taking care of you. I won't _ever_ leave you. Got it? _Never_. I love you too much to just let you go." Quinn softly kissed her again, but pulled away before it got too heated this time.

Nodding, Rachel hugged the girl tighter. "Me too…"

* * *

A/N: did i do it okay? let me know! hope you enjoyed! Review!


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Please don't hate me! It just came to mind! Next chapter will be the last. Perhaps a sequal? idk let me know and review! p.s. Santana has the best intentions, please keep that in mind. She has known Quinn her entire life and knows her dreams!

* * *

Chapter 25

The following days went relatively calm. Finn backed off since he got his ass kick by two girls within twenty-four hours and finals were over. Graduation was quickly approaching and the seniors couldn't be happier.

Quinn sat on the couch one night going through her mail when she saw an envelope from the University of North Carolina. The one school she hoped she got accepted to for her photography scholarship. Quickly she opened the envelope and read the letter. The words "we're pleased to inform you" were enough for her to jump for joy. Something in her life was going right for her, for once. A full ride scholarship.

Once she calmed down, she thought about what this would mean for her and Rachel. Rachel got accepted to Julliard and she couldn't allow her to give up her dream for her. Just then, Rachel walked through the front door and saw Quinn standing there holding the letter loosely in her hand. "Did you get it?" Rachel asked.

Turning around she nodded. "Yeah. I did."

Rachel smiled. "That's great Quinn. I'm so proud of you." She took the girl into her arms and held her.

"Thanks Rach." Quinn said as a tear escaped her eye.

"What's wrong? You don't sound too happy for yourself." Rachel asked pulling away from the blonde.

"I'll have to go to North Carolina and you'll be in New York…"

"Right. Don't worry about it, I won't go to Julliard. I'll go to North Carolina with you."

Quinn's heart ached the moment she saw the disappointment in Rachel's eyes. Shaking her head, she dropped the letter. "No. I won't let you give up your dream. Not for me."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"We'll figure it out. All that matters right now, is that I love you. And I'm going to marry you." Quinn said staring into those amazing brown eyes.

"I love you too." They kissed and Rachel realized what she had to do for Quinn. Quinn has given up everything for Rachel and Rachel was about to do the same. Even if it killed her chance of becoming a star.

Quinn seemed to read her mind as she pulled away. "No! You're going to Julliard! I won't allow you to give it up. I'll die before I let that happen."

"Quinn, it's your dream we're talking about here too! You've given up everything for me already."

The next day at school, while Rachel was alone at her locker, putting her books away. Santana approached her and said, "You gotta let her go, Rachel. This is Quinn's dream. Sure, it'll hurt like hell, but it's for the best. You'll go to Julliard and she'll go to UNC. I know you two love each other like mad, but it's just not to be."

Turning to face the Latina, Rachel said, "I just can't let her go, Santana. I love her."

"Do you love her enough to let her go?" Santana's question caught her off guard, and she looked away thinking about it. The answer was yes. Santana then left the girl standing there.

In Glee, Rachel stood up from her chair and with a heavy heart gave the band the music, she found earlier that day. When Mr. Shue gave her the go ahead, she gave the band the cue to began. Staring into Quinn's piercing green eyes, she began the song.

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_Even with our fists held high_

_It never would've worked out right_

_We were never meant for do or die._

_I didn't want us to burn out_

_I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop._

Quinn realized where she was going with the song and she shook her head as she met contact with Rachel.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road, someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone._

Tears ran down both girl's faces and Rachel had to look away to keep from breaking down.

_Looking at you makes it harder_

_But I know you'll find another_

_That doesn't always make you wanna cry_

_Started out with a perfect kiss then_

_We could feel the poison set in_

_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive_

Rachel looked at Quinn and gave her a sad smile. Then she looked at Santana who was trying not to cry as well.

_You know I love you so_

_I love you enough to let you go_

Quinn's heart was shattering into a million of pieces and Santana gently rested her hand on her arm. Trying to give the girl a sense of comfort.

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

Rachel looked over at Santana and smiled softly, knowing that it was for the best. She was dying inside, but Quinn had to follow her dreams and Rachel has to as well. Even if, she was giving up her dream of being with Quinn forever.

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_You can't make it feel right, when you know that it's wrong_

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

_Already gone, already gone, already gone_

_Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah_

Looking back the girl who was singing to her, Quinn tried hard not to just get up and run. Run from the pain. The heartache. Her dreams. Everything. She could only sit there, feeling numb.

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories, they're haunter_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_

_But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better_

_There's no moving on, so I'm already gone_

The last note was played before, Quinn looked at Rachel and fled out of the room and ran down the hallway. Rachel was quick to run after her. "Quinn wait!" She yelled after her. The blonde stopped but didn't turn around. "I'm sorry."

"You're leaving me?" She asked, her voice trembling with sadness. "Why? What did I do?"

Slowly, Rachel took her hand and turned her around. "You didn't do anything. I love you. I can't let you give up your scholarship for me, just like you won't let me give up mine for you. We both have to just follow our dreams."

"I don't care. My dreams mean nothing without you there with me." Quinn argued.

"I'm sorry. Maybe somewhere down the road, we'll see each other again. But, for now, it's just not meant to be." Letting go of Quinn's hand, Rachel looked down at the ring on her finger and reluctantly slipped it off. "I'm sorry. Please, believe me that I will always love you." She gently placed the ring in the middle of her palm and kissed her cheek. "Goodbye Quinn."

Quinn sobbed as she watched Rachel walk down the hall, and out of her life.

Tomorrow is graduation, then they wouldn't see each other again. Quinn's heart was broken completely.

* * *

A/N: sorry! please don't hate me! song is already gone by Kelly clarkson! :) Review!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: i know a lot of you will hate me for how i'm ending this, but don't worry, there will be a sequel! i promise! keep that in mind when you're yelling at me in your reviews! please review though!

* * *

Chapter 26

When Quinn got home that night, she went straight up to her room and took out her suitcase. She couldn't be in the same house with her anymore. It hurt too much to see her and not be with the girl she'd do anything for. Through tears, she began to empty out her drawers and stuffed her clothes into the bag. She couldn't tell anymore what she doing, all she needed to do was to get out of this house. And away from the girl that broke her.

Exiting the house, with two bags and her backpack filled, she sat in her car and stared up at the house. So many memories laid within there. Watching Funny Girl a thousand times. Talking to Leroy and laughing about things that had happened. But now, all that was there was the girl that had broken her in half.

Quinn didn't really blame Rachel for the break up. She blamed herself. Why did she have to be so stubborn and let her go? She should've fought for her, and not allow her to leave like she did. Rachel walking away was the only image that was in her mind. It was like it is on repeat and won't stop until she either fixes it, or moves on. And Rachel wants her to move on. So maybe that's what she should do. But not without letting Rachel know how much she was hurting. And how broken she's been since she walked away.

Shaking away the tears, she became determined to try and get her back. They had one more Glee meeting before Graduation tomorrow and she was going to do it then. Since Rachel had sung to her, she's decided that it would only be fair to sing to her in return.

Rachel sat in the back of the choir room and kept her eyes trained on a spot on the wall besides her. She avoided everyone's gaze and ignored their comments about her and Quinn's break up. Just then the room became quite as Quinn and Santana entered the room. Quinn talked to Mr. Shue about something then talked to the band. "Alright guys, before we begin for the last time. Quinn has something that she has prepared." He said as he took a seat and gave the floor to Quinn.

Rachel looked up and Quinn could see that it's been hell for her as well. The girls needed each other. "I think this song, is self explanatory. And Rachel….Just listen," she said as she gave the band the cue.

_Seems like just yesterday_

_You were a part of me_

_I used to stand so tall_

_I used to be so strong_

_Your arms around me tight_

_Everything, it felt so right_

_Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

_Now I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hanging on_

Quinn sang with all the emotion that was built up in her heart. Tears surfaced, but she wouldn't allow them to fall. No more. Quinn Fabray was done crying over every. Tired of being the weak girl that she was. The girl that was in love with the girl whom she used to torment.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Rachel knew that she had broken The Quinn Fabray. And she hated it. She was unbreakable, but here she was broken. Singing her heart out. Pushing all of the emotions she had into this song.

_I told you everything_

_Opened up and let you in_

_You made me feel alright_

_For once in my life_

_Now all that's left of me_

_Is what I pretend to be_

_So together, but so broken up inside_

_'Cause I can't breathe_

_No, I can't sleep_

_I'm barely hangin' on_

Rachel bit her lower lip to try and hold back the tears that were on the edge of falling. Why did she have to be so stupid? They could've tried a long distance relationship. But no, she screwed up and now, she was never going to get Quinn back. Not now, not ever.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Quinn could practically feel the sadness that was emitting off of Rachel from the back row. She had kept the eye contact held firmly, so far and she wasn't going to let it go. Not for anything. She needed Rachel to get the message of the song through her head.

_Swallow me then spit me out_

_For hating you, I blame myself_

_Seeing you it kills me now_

_No, I don't cry on the outside_

_Anymore..._

_Anymore..._

Quinn had to bite her lip as well in order to keep her emotions intact, and not break down completely. Rachel could see this and it pained her once again. She hated herself more than anything. Her dad wouldn't be proud of her, for the way that she handled things. In fact, she wouldn't be surprised if he was frowning his head at her right now.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes_

Rachel slowly hung her head down in shame. She couldn't look into her eyes like that anymore. She wouldn't be able to hold it in any longer. Unconsciously, she rubbed the empty space on her left ring finger, missing the ring that once lived there day after day.

_Here I am, once again_

_I'm torn into pieces_

_Can't deny it, can't pretend_

_Just thought you were the one_

_Broken up, deep inside_

_But you won't get to see the tears I cry_

_Behind these hazel eyes _

Before anyone could say anything else, Quinn left and went into the restroom that was closest to the choir room. She stared at herself in the mirror and ran her hands under the cold water that was coming from the facet. She needed to get a grip. She didn't hear the door open and close behind her, but she knew who it was and she really didn't want to deal with them right now. "Please leave, Rachel," she spoke, her voice raw.

She didn't move from her spot by the door, instead, Rachel just looked at the blonde and motioned to the choir room. "Quinn. That song-"

Quinn whirled around and kept her jaw clenched. "Don't you dare, Rachel. I mean it. That song is exactly how I'm feeling right now. And I don't need _you _to try to fix that. It's over. You've proven that. I mean, you didn't even call to check up on me last night after I left. Of course, I wouldn't have answered but you still could've called!" Rolling her eyes, and shaking her head she continued, "Damn, I'm pathetic…I don't blame you, Rach. I could _never_ blame you for anything. I still love you. I'm moving on like you wanted me to. Who knows, maybe I will find someone else. Someone who will at least try with me. And not give up, like you did. You just gave up. How could you, after everything that we've been through together?" Taking a deep breath, she calmed herself down. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you like that. Just please, leave. Please. I can't see you anymore."

She looked back at the girl who was crying by the door. "You don't understand, Rachel. Seeing you, hurts too much. Standing here talking with you is _killing _me! My mind just keeps replaying that day in the hall, when you broke me. You were the first one to break me. Congratulations, my heart is in pieces. And seeing you, hearing you, thinking of you, causes it to ache so bad that I think that I'm dying. _I love you! I need you! _Please, just do me a favor and leave. Please?"

Nodding sadly, Rachel turned to leave, but before she did, she looked back at Quinn and said for the last time, "I love you, Quinn." She then left the room and walked out of Quinn's life.

* * *

A/N: i'm just feeling depressed today, me and my boyfriend broke up so i'm taking it out on Quinn and Rachel sorry! Kelly clarkson is my fix this weekend and after my relationships go sour. so song is behind these hazel eyes by kelly clarkson! (i love her!)

i know where to take it with the sequel! so stay tuned! please don't hate me too bad! i'm sorry! Review please! let me know how much you're dying for a sequel!


End file.
